


When with the Winchesters

by angsty_wallflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Gabriel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Being Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Deserves Nice Things, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, F/F, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, I Don't Even Know, John House's A+ Parenting, Just Bear With Me, M/M, Multi, OFC is Bisexual, Past Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Supernatural Season 4, Team Free Will (Supernatural), This is weird, marine references, ofc fic, team free will + a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsty_wallflower/pseuds/angsty_wallflower
Summary: Just did a rewrite of the first 3 chapters so if you’ve already checked them just give them a quick once over before going to the next chapters as there are some changes.Thea Reinfex wants adventure, sex and family. Two nights in Vegas with a certain Winchester and she gets the first two. Monsters are real. Her college major in Lore and mythology might actually be useful. And Dean Winchester left her high and dry. Six years later and she is pulled back. Not that she is complaining cuz this time she has every intention to stay. rated T for language and openly talking about sex and gore. but no smut. relationships are mostly platonic. But they are there.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Kind of a pilot

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I don't own supernatural. I only own Thea, the Vegas hunt and everything that is non-canon in this story.  
> 1\. I have a very bad habit of skipping the descriptions while reading and focusing more on thoughts and dialogue. So that is also my writing style. I am trying my best at descriptions. But bare with me pls.  
> 3\. Even though it is an account from my OC's POV I still wanna include third person pov for scenes that focus on other characters.  
> 4\. I’m not the best a summaries so bare with my first chapter to get an idea of what’s going on.  
> 5\. This starts at season 4 episode 10. Heaven and hell.  
> 6\. Like i said. I will be focusing on the platonic relationships because tbh team free will is in need of some estrogen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea Reinfex wants adventure, sex and family. Two nights in Vegas with a certain Winchester and she gets the first two. Monsters are real. Her college major in Lore and mythology might actually be useful. And Dean Winchester left her high and dry. Six years later and she is pulled back. Not that she is complaining cuz this time she has every intention to stay. rated T for language and openly talking about sex and gore. but no smut. relationships are mostly platonic. But they are there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I don't own supernatural. I only own Thea, the Vegas hunt and everything that is non-canon in this story.  
> 2\. I have a very bad habit of skipping the descriptions while reading and focusing more on thoughts and dialogue. So that is also my writing style. I am trying my best at descriptions. But bare with me pls.  
> 3\. Even though it is an account from my OC's POV I still wanna include third person pov for scenes that focus on other characters.  
> 4\. I’m writing this as my ideal but I’m open to suggestions and feedback. I’ll try me best to keep the characters as close to the originals. Feel free to point out any mistakes or plot holes or inaccuracies that you find and i will try my best to fix them.  
> 5\. I will not be completely sticking to canon but this is basically an oc insert and it’s a shitload of subtext.  
> 6\. This starts at season 4 episode 10. Heaven and hell.

These are the accounts of Theodosia Rose Reinfex.

Born March 2nd 1982

Died temporarily in 2010.

Died temporarily countless other times but doesn't really recall exact dates.

The purpose of writing this is not something the writer has figured out yet. But she intends to burn this before she dies. Or whatever. Journals are lame anyway.

But all hunters have journals.

They do. But this is a lil too intimate dontcha think? Whatever. Let's start shall we.

November 2008

Rodney’s Gun range

Westross, Texas.

Trucker and I have been in a shouting match for the past five minutes. I’m pretty sure we’re the center of everyone’s attention cuz I ain’t hearing any guns firing. The problem is that I had the nerves to Correct his stance and it hurt his ego. Fucking male chauvinism.

“Well bitch go mind your fucking business and let me handle my guns.”  
Trucker is much larger than me. He’s the kinda guy that boasts his ass off after killing one odd boar. Basically a pure Texan dickbag.

“Trucker firstly these are not your guns. Secondly I work here, so it is my goddamn business when someone decides to put himself and others in danger by not fixing his stupid stance” I say matching his volume. He is pissed to say the least and now we’re just shouting insults at each other, only stopping when Rodney, the owner of this joint comes out. Rodney (as expected) apologizes to Trucker and offers him an extra hour on the house before turning back to his office, signaling for me to follow.  
I give Trucker a final glare wishing I could wipe that smug grin off his face as I reluctantly follow Rodney.

“It’s not my fault!” I immediately state, my hands raised in defense.

“Goddamnit Thea. How many times do I gotta tell you. The customer is always right!”

“This is a gun range Rodney. Pretty sure that philosophy doesn’t work here.”

He sighs. The worry lines on his forehead are much visible. He’s tired.

“We’ve been over this. You stick to the women and the newbies and if you see something wrong with someone like Trucker then you come to me. Or Brad.”  
At that I get mad.  
“I’m not gonna fuxking nurse egos. I’m a veteran goddammit.”

“Dishonorably Discharged.” Rodney says matching my volume. At that I shrink back. 

“Look Thea I’m doing my best here. But this is your last warning. I know it isn’t fair. ButThis is Westross. They’re conservative and misogynistic here. But they are paying customers.”  
I nod understanding where he’s coming  
from. But that doesn’t mean I’m happy about it. I know Rodney has my best interests at heart tho. Being a veteran himself he knew what it was like. He also knew I desperately needed this job and didn’t have much. So I reluctantly agree to hold my tongue.

“Go home. I’ll get brad to close up tonight.” Rodney tells me as I flash him a smile and run to grab my things.

~•/-\•~

I swear when I see the eviction notice on my apartment door. Well you can’t really call it an apartment. It’s just a big house with rooms rented out. I step inside to see the makeshift kitchen as messy as I left it this morning. Though my single bed that’s been shoved against a wall is tightly made. Military style. There is a cable tv that sits across the bed and a dresser against the wall. The door to the bathroom is left to the dresser and I make a b-line for it. I honestly have no idea where I’m gonna get the money to pay the rent. Shouldn’t have wasted the last of it on booze. I think I can convince my landlord to hold off another month. Maybe grab a few extra shifts at the range? But I still need to find something solid to do with my life. Six months was enough brooding time. 

I step in front of a mirror. My red her that was once in a tight bun is now a complete mess. My skin is glossed with sweat, dirt and a little blood. My grey eyes are faded and dull. My Attention goes to the scar across my eyebrow. The teenagers here think it's cool. Little do they know the pain behind it. The pain behind every scar. Most of which I hide behind sarcasm and hot headed barfights or screaming matches. The pain I mean. The scars hide under the camo jacket I know I don’t have a right to wear. I take off my shirt. Standing behind the sink in a green tank top and my camouflage trousers and army boots. I run my shirt under the cool water in the sink before I start to clean my sweat-caked arms and neck.

That's when it happens. One minute I'm in front of the sink the next minute I'm on the floor of what looks like an abandoned Warehouse.

There is too much going on for my mind to register.

There are two men in front of me. I can only see their backs. One is heavy and bald… and black in a suit while the other is wearing a trench coat. Behind them are two men. One is on the floor. The other is mostly covered by baldy. There is a woman standing a few feet behind .

”Your brother has been through quite a lot. Maybe your wife will be more of an incentive. Winchester." I hear baldy say.

Winchester?

Holy shit. As baldy moved, she saw the one person she spent years looking for. Recognition hit his face as well.

"Thea Reinfex?"

Knowing Winchester, this was obviously supernatural. The man on the floor who’s breathing rather raggedly turns to look at dean with a confused look on his face.

“Let’s see how she reacts to pain shall we.” Baldy says and at that exact minute I can feel pain surge through my body. I don’t give in tho. I close my eyes in an attempt to hold back the screams and the tears. My tongue is bleeding and I finally give in with an excruciating scream.

“STOP!” Dean yells and just like that the pain goes. I take in a deep breath trying to recover from whatever that was.

“It’s ok Dean” the redhead behind Dean says and steps in front of him as he reluctantly nods. And then there’s a flash and more people step in. I swear I have no idea what’s going on. There’s an old guy with a creepy ass smile standing across the room. Behind him are two men with a bleeding, barely consc woman between them. They seem to be holding her up but in a more prisoner than rescuer kinda way.

“Don’t you dare touch a hair on that poor girl’s head.” Old guy says to baldy and trench coat so I’m assuming he’s talking about redhead. So maybe it is more rescuer than prisoner.

There is a lot of tension in the air.  
“How dare you come in this room. You pussing sore.” Baldy spits out taking a step forward. He sounds…... full of himself

Dean and the other guy step to the side with the redhead. The two guys holding the bleeding lady get distracted and let her go. And she practically jumps away from them collapsing on a pile of sacks trying to make as far as she can from the group. Ok so maybe more prisoner like. I have no idea what’s going on here. 

“Name- calling. That hurt my feelings…. you sanctimonious fanatical prick” old guy says taking a step towards baldy. My brain is too jumbled to even comprehend what that means. It looks like a fifth grade playground showdown tho.

“Turn stains and walk away now.” This time trench coat speaks confirming my theory.

“Sure. Just give us the girl. We’ll make sure she gets punished good and proper.”

“You know who we are and what we’ll do.” Trench coat says.  
I don’t! I’ve been crossing off all categories in my brain ever since I saw Dean. They don’t look like spirits.. Could be werewolves or shifters possibly even demons. But I’m desperately hoping they would all just pause enough to explain to me what the fuck is going on. No such luck I’m still lost trying to figure out who the bad guys are.

“Leave now.” Trench coat steps forward stopping right next to baldy. “Or we’ll lay you to waste.”

“I will take my chances.” The old guy says. And for the next few seconds it’s like a staring contest and then all hell breaks loose. Baldy immediately goes to attack the two who were holding the bleeding lady while trench coat goes after the old man. They throw punches at each other before trench coat lays his hand on old guys forehead expecting something to happen. But nothing does.  
“Sorry kiddo go back to daddy.” Old guy says shoving trench coat to the ground and hitting him. 

The forehead move seems to work for baldy tho as one of the guys he’s up against starts bleeding white light through his eye sockets and mouth before dropping dead. 

Old guy is still punching trench coat whispering some incantation. Trench coat seems to still be in shock. Dean finally decides to take action and hits old guy with a crowbar. 

“Dean, Dean, Dean. I am so disappointed. You had such promise.” Old guy says before raising his hand and doing something which caused Dean and the man next to him to start choking. Now I don’t know who is the bad side and who is the good side. But I do know, for now atleast I’m taking Dean’s side. So I pull old guy into a choke hold which distracts him enough to release the boys. But with one swift shove I’m on the floor. Dean hits the guy with his crowbar bit old guy is way to strong. He has all three of us in a magical chokehold. From the corner of my eye I see a white light coming from the eyes and moth of the other guy baldy was fighting. Then the redhead, who I had forgotten about grabs the vial that hangs around baldy’s neck. She breaks the vial and a blinding white light comes out of it and goes straight in to her mouth.  
“Close your eyes!” She screams and I do. I can feel the light behind my eyelids. And I can feel my eyes still burning. And then quite. I am no longer being choked. In fact old guy and the redhead are gone. Along with the two bodies. I slowly get up. Everyone in the room looks a little shocked. Dean picks up a fallen knife and turns to baldy and trench coat. The other guy right behind him.  
“Well? What are you guys waiting for? Let’s go find Anna.” Dean says. I’m assuming Anna is the redhead. “Unless of course you’re scared.”

I don’t think baldy appreciates being taunted. He immediately lunges at Dean but is held back by trench coat.  
“This isn’t over.” He says glaring at dean.  
“Oh I think it is junkless.” Dean says returning the glare. Which makes me crack a smile. Baldy on the other hand is fuming and the next second he and trench coat just disappear. 

Bleeding lady makes her way towards us. I’m still a little shell shocked but I manage to let out a low what the fuck.

“You ok?” The other guy asks her.  
“Not so much”  
“What took you so long?” Dean asks this time.  
“Sorry I’m late with the demon delivery. I was busy being tortured.” At that I snort and earn a glance from bleeding lady.  
“Who are you?”  
“Thea Reinfex. Got no clue what tf is going on. Winchester I need answers.”  
“Ruby” she replies.  
“Sam” The other guy says.  
“Also did Uriel say wife?”  
“Long story” dean replies. “ We can talk about it in the car. Thea you’re coming with us. I’ll fill you in on the ride back too. But gotta hand it to ya Sammy. Bringing them all together. Angels and demons. It was a damn good plan.”  
“Wait did u just say angels?”  
“Yup” Sam replies “when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass, best to get out of their way and let them fight.”  
Dean scoffs.  
“Yeah now you're just bragging.”  
“She’s a big time angel now huh? She must be happy wherever she is.”  
Ruby looks down and Dean just nods.  
“I doubt it.”  
“I am so lost.” I say and Dean laughs.  
“Come on let’s fill you in.”  
“You still got baby?” I ask, a little excited.  
“Hell yeah I do.” Dean says leading the way. Sam and Ruby just look amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Thank you for making it this far. I’d love to know what you think so leave review if you can. I will keep posting just give me a few days to set up a routine. Till then Happy reading!


	2. Vegas Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a flashback of how Dean and Thea Met. Hopefully this will answer quite a few questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural. I only own Thea, the Vegas hunt and everything that is non-canon in this story.
> 
> I have a very bad habit of skipping the descriptions while reading and focusing more on thoughts and dialogue. So that is also my writing style. I am trying my best at descriptions. But bare with me pls.
> 
> Even though it is an account from my OC's POV I still wanna include third person pov for scenes that focus on other characters.

August 2002

Joy, Nevada

I was a 21 year old college junior who spent 5 nights a week behind the local bar. Tending to the alcoholic needs of locals and drifters alike. FYI I was studying Lore and Mythology. At the time it was meant to annoy the one social worker who was hell bent on seeing me through college. I chose the most useless major to make it very clear that the only reason I was going to college was to party. The future of a girl like me was always going to be some small town waitress. That was what everyone Expected of me, (except for said social worker) why bother with anything else. Who knew my major would turn out to be very handy with what life threw at me. I remember that Friday night. I had a late shift. And Keith (my manager) had asked me to close up. I had managed to get most of the lingering drunks out except for one. I had my eyes on him since the moment he stepped in. He was definitely a drifter. Tall, light hair, leather jacket and stunning green eyes. Very broody and definitely had something on his mind. Seemed like he was looking for a distraction and baby all I wanted on that Friday night was good sex and a little excitement. And this guy right here seemed perfect. Atleast until the first 4 shots of whiskey. Then his pick up lines got worse and his words more sluggish. And by the end of the night he was drunk witless. 

" 'scuze me sir. But we're um closing."

"Huh" he looked up at me.

His eyes were dull and slightly unfocused and I genuinely doubt he would have been able to stand straight "Ok you clearly can't drive. And I doubt you'll get a cab. Tell ya what. How about I drive you home." 

"Pffft What? No. I can drive"

"Dude you're hammered" I said as I grabbed his keys. His very poor attempt at getting them back just further proved my point. Reaching for my bag and jacket, I got up and dragged him out. I made him wait by the curb while I locked up.

And that's when I saw the beauty. This whole thing is probably half her fault. I mean if this guy was driving a crappy sedan we wouldn't even be here. I'm telling ya, if you wanna blame someone, blame this beautiful shiny black 1967 Chevy Impala 327 four barrel, 275 horses that stood before me.

I dragged him into the passenger seat as he complained under his breath. Something about not hurting baby… and don't worry baby if she gets one scratch on you I won't let her walk out alive. It made me chuckle as I could only assume that baby was the car. I dumped my stuff in the back and got into the driver's seat and just sat there for a second…. observing. Automobiles were my thing. I loved speed and I have probably spent more of my childhood under the hood of a car than under the sun at the park. I just sat there taking in the beauty in. The leather seats and the musky smell of sweat and deodorant. Once I had my moment I turned to the man next to me…

"ok dude...where to?"

He took a moment.

"I wanna go to vegas"

At that I snort.

"Ok man you're hammered and I'm pretty sure it's not too late for me to find someone else and get laid. So tell me where you wanna go."

" I want to go to Vegas" he said again. I considered it for a moment. Vegas is what?, 2 hours from here. And driving him to Vegas means two hours of driving this baby. I mean I'm pretty sure I could get laid in Vegas. And I could catch the 11 am bus back to Joy tomorrow. I didn't need much else.

"You seriously want to go to Vegas?" I asked and he gave me a nod.

Ok he said it. The rest was on him as the grin and on my face her and I started baby and drove off with Metallica blasting on the radio. Five minutes in and pretty eyes was asleep. But I was still way too into it to notice.

~•/-\•~

Dean woke up in the passenger seat of baby. He turned his head expecting to see his father but instead found a ginger in a zeppelin tee driving baby at 65 mph.(much to his horror)

"What the hell?!"

"Ah I see you're finally awake." The redhead said, giving him a glance.

Dean felt bile come up his throat.

"Pull over" The girl seemed to pick up on the situation and immediately pulled over. Dean ran out and started puking his guts out at the side of the highway. Once it seemed like there was nothing left in his body he finally got up and wiped his mouth. Just so you know. This was not a common occurrence. Dean Winchester can hold his liquor. But he must have gone overboard this time. Which was understandable with all that was going on in his life. He turned to see the girl leaning on his baby with a slightly concerned look on her face. He finally got the chance to give her a once over. She was honestly beautiful. Grey eyes, red hair. A friggin zeppelin tee. Her low waist jeans left enough space for a bit of her midriff to show. He recognized her as the bartender.

" why tf are you driving baby!?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"You were hammered. I offered to drive you home" she said coolly.

"Where are we?"

"20 minutes south of Vegas."

He arched his brow. Vegas? Huh.

"Don't look at me like that. You insisted on Vegas." She said, giving him a pointed look.

He must have been really out of it. But he had a weekend to spare and money to blow and a hot red right here. He definitely needed a distraction.

"Fine then let's go to Vegas " he said with a grin. He reached his hand out to grab the keys. But she pulled her hand away.

"You're still not completely sober. So I'm driving.”

Dean groaned and got in through the passenger’s side.

~•/-\•~

We spent the rest of the drive screaming AC/DC at the top of our lungs. I pulled up at Casa Rose. Seemed cheap enough for now.

"So what's your plan?" He asked me as he climbed out.

"Huh?"

"What are you gonna do now? Why'd you agree to drive a stranger to Vegas at 11?"

"Well I like Adventure. And nothing bad ever happened in Vegas." I grinned, tossing him the keys..

"Well I for one am starving. So care to join me for a burger?" My grin just grew as he led us inside straight to the bar.

"A bacon cheeseburger with chilli fries and beer and…." He glanced my way.

"I will have the same."

The bartender gave us a smile aneenr back.

Mr stranger, a lil more sober, was surprisingly much more fun. He was still flirting ridiculously but he seemed more into it now, a little less broody. Plus he was easy to talk to. We talked about black sabbath and baby finishing our burgers as the beers kept coming . The beers turn to tequila and that turned into vodka shots. And at that point we were both hammered. The place was still buzzing with people. We made our rounds to the poker table and the game machines. We were hustling pool, well I was watching him as I placed bets with the other spectators, when a lady in a white dress came up to me. She was possibly more drunk than I was and she was holding a bouquet.

"Hi" she giggled

"Hi" I said back

"Wow so I'm getting married today." She said a little tipsy. Strike that. Very drunk.

"I can see that. Congratulations."

"Ya my Fioncé is right there." She points at a tall man in a cheap suit who gives us an awkward wave.

" well you see my mama always told me that you need something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue on your wedding day. My something old are my shoes" she said pointing to the black converse she was wearing. "Something new is my dress. And something blue is this beautiful bouquet the chapel sold me. I just need something borrowed." She looked at me.

And for a minute I was confused.

"Can I borrow your necklace?" I looked at my neck. And I considered it.. Please note, that if I wasn't drunk this would never have happened. But it did. And I happily gave this stranger my necklace. She giggled and asked if we wanted to be their witnesses. And pretty eyes who just drowned another shot said hell yes. So there we were at a funny smelling chapel with some random lady officiating this couple who could barely get their vows out, while pretty eyes and I chuckled uncontrollably.

After the wedding they offered to buy us champagne. Which we all ditched and instead drank shots in Champaign glasses. It was a viewed night. Drowning another vodka shot. I see pretty eyes go book us a room. I then follow him upstairs. And we start making out in the elevator itself.

While Pretty eyes unlocked the room I could see our newlyweds step inside a room three doors down. I don't think about it as my focus is on pretty eyes. And that's where it stayed till morning.

~•/-\•~

I woke up naked with an arm on me. I realize I still don't know his name. But I checked the clock and I knew I needed to get out if I wanted to catch my bus back. So I started gathering my clothes. It's only when I was slipping on my boots did I remember the necklace. I silently cursed myself for putting myself through the awkwardness of the situation I was about to face. If this was anything else I wouldn't have bothered. But the silver chain with a single pearl held by a clasp was the only thing I had of my birth mother. So I sucked it up and left our room making my way three doors down. I knocked on the door. But no one answered . Which was understandable but frustrating.

"Hey I know y'all are busy. But you borrowed my necklace last night and I kinda need it back?" I screamed at the door but there is still no answer. Frustrated, I started banging the door. That's when a housekeeping lady passed looking at me weird. "Ya hi. I just need something of mine from the room. But I think they might have left. Do you have a spare key?" I asked her. The lady was judging me even more now.

"Against company policy" she said with an annoyed look.

I sighed and took a twenty from my pockets and handed it to her. She took her spare key and unlocked the door.

I stepped into the room to see their stuff was still there so they haven’t left. But the room is empty. Which is weird. I could see the bride's converse sprawled across the room. So was the white dress and a thong. The room was a mess. The bathroom was empty too. And the key was still on the table. Why would someone just leave without their things? The housekeeper was behind me and swearing in Spanish at the state of the room. I was curious because the guy’s wAllet was still on the table. Burt Pelligon. His id said. The only way out was a window that was five stories above ground. And if they left through the door without the keys then how was it locked.

"Call the police" I told the maid, Who looked at me funny. Ugh. I will have to do it myself.I made my way back to pretty eyes' room to grab my phone. Pretty eyes was already up and getting dressed.

"Morning I thought you left?" He asked, slipping on a pair of socks

"I was supposed to but I left my necklace with the newlyweds from Last night. I went to get it back but they went there. I'm just gonna call the police before I leave."

"Whoa whoa. You're calling the cops over a necklace?" He asked, completely confused. So I explained the state in which the room had been. He looked intriguing and then reached into his pocket.

"Alright but let me check it out first. I'm fbi." He pulled out a badge from his jacket. And I stood there shocked.

"Agent Plant. You're FBI. I slept with a federal Marshal. And you didn't feel the need to mention this earlier, why?"

"Well it wasn't like it mattered. Unless you're doing something illegal."

"Right of course" I said still a little phased. I slept with FBI. That was kind of hot? 

I led him to the room. While he took a look around I called the cops. This was getting to be one heck of something up and interesting and as much as I loved adventures, I was about to miss my bus and I did not have enough money to stay in Vegas another night. So while agent Plant talked to the police. I took the keys of his impala and made my way to the Parking lot so I could grab my stuff. And that's when things went downhill. Curiosity killed the cat right. Well my curiosity is what gets me into most of what I get myself into. So yes while grabbing my stuff I may also have snooped a little. I mean I slept with an FBI agent who had a killer car and who was so hammered last night. I wanted to know more. And my snooping led me to find a shit load of fake id's in the glove compartment. FBI, sheriff's department. Coroners, doctors, student id's driver's license. All with different names. All aliases belonged to Band members which if I wasn’t so shocked I would have found funny. I also found a gun, salt and a plastic bottle of water. Who the hell was this guy. So I slept with a possible murder or something. A definite criminal . And yet my dumbass didn't stop there. I opened the trunk to find a flap at the bottom. Opened that to see an entire bloody arsenal. And that's when I heard a gun cock.

"Step away from Baby" agent plant said. He had a gun pointed at me and I was not in the mood to get shot. So I did as I was told. Not something I did very often.

He steps closer and shuts the trunk. Gun still pointed at me. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Who am I?! You're the one with the thousand fake ids and an Arsenal holding a gun to my head!"

"Ok alright. Looks like there's no way but to give you the talk. Come on. I'm not doing this on an empty stomach." He said taking the keys from me and getting into the driver's seat. Yes I know I should have run. But I'm dumb sometimes. So I climbed into the passenger side.

~•/-\•~

15 minutes later we were at some cheap diner with stacks of pancakes and coffee in front of us.

"So….?" I ask, showing pancakes in my mouth.

"Ok let's start with an introduction. My name's Dean Winchester."

"Thea Reinfex"

"My father and I…. we hunt things… monsters. Spirits, demons, ghouls. They're all real."

"You're joking right. Just because I major in lore and mythology doesn't mean I'm gonna fall for this crap. Who are you really?"

"Wait, you major in lore an mythology ? That's…. handy. But no… I...Seriously it's all real."

"So your saying vampires and monsters are real and you hunt them. What with garlic and holy water and an arsenal."

"What no. Vampires aren't real. But spirits are. Salt and iron works against them as repellents. You have to salt and burn their bones to get rid of them. If they were cremated, you burn a fingernail or any possible remains or even an object they might have attatched themselves to. Silver works against shifters, werewolves and skinwalkers and holy water, salt and iron help with demons. See I don't expect you to be all accepting. But it's true. And I think something is wrong here. That couple just disappeared. No one leaves with their clothes, wallet and their car. How was the door locked if their key was in the room. Something's wrong here. And I'm gonna hunt it."

"Fine I'm helping."

"What? No! Listen my dad is on his way here. And we will be handling it."

"Ok buddy. I just missed my bus back. I've got a few of my books with me and I can come in handy. Besides this is literally the most exciting that has happened to me. I'm not walking away."

" Ok no. You are no-" he got cut off with his phone ringing. "Wait here" he said and stepped out. I take out my laptop and start a little research.

Dean comes back looking a little flustered.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing. Looks like I'm on my own for this one. I need to check out that wedding chapel. You can come as long as you stay out of my way and listen to orders." I smile and follow him.

~•/-\•~

The call was from his father who told him he’d have to handle it alone. Dean had done a simple straight forward salt and burn here and there on his own before but his dad never let him on hunts alone. And without Sammy eithehe wasn’t particularly keen on doing this alone. Then again there was a bubble redhead inside who wanted to help. Wait what was he thinking? He couldn’t possibly bring a civilian into this. But he did just give her the talk. It’s not like he could have avoided it. But telling someone about what was out there and bringing them in to fight it where two different things altogether. But she did have a few resources and he could use some help in research. That was Sammy’s forté. He didn’t look like someone who would be easy to get rid of when there was an investigation going on and he really didn’t want to be alone. So I’m She was his temporary replacement for his dad and Sammy. Not a very good one. But a very hot one if last night was an indicator of anything.

~•/-\•~

"Ms Kripker? Agent Plant." Dean said holding out his id.

"This is my girlfriend Thea. I'd like to ask you some questions. About the disappearance of the couple you officiated last night."

"I don't understand the police already questioned me."

"Just a follow up” she nodded.

“I'd like a copy of your records of all the people who we're married here."

"What's that smell?" I asked. 

"It's teilwood essence honey. I burn an incense right there. It's wonderful isn't it."

I gave her a nod in attempts not to offend her. Dean giave me a weird look.

"Ok have you Noticed anything weird? Like cold spots. Temperature fluctuations, weird smells?" He asked her.

I was confused for a minute before realising what he meant. Spirits often cause temperature fluctuations. Huh who knew that major would come in handy.

"No dear nothing of sorts." Ms Kripker said a little confused.

"What do you know of Jenna and Burt Pelligon?"

"Well they were drunk out of their wits. The poor thing could barely stand. I'd be surprised if they even remember anything. She bought a bouquet from me. And that's all I know."

"Can I ask why you do this?" I asked looking at the wedding chapel.

"Well my late husband and I got married in Vegas. It was one of the best nights of my life. So when he died I moved to Vegas and started this." She said with a sad smile .

"Ok thank you for your time ma'am" Dean grabbed the records and walked out. I followed suit.

Once back in our room, paid for by Dean for another night,(Turns out he runs credit card scams. I'm very much in the middle of illegal right now) he took out a bag of salt.

"Ok I'm going to go and question the rest of the staff. Why don't you background check other couples. See if anything like this has happened before." He said as he lined the doors and windows with salt.

I set up my laptop and started researching.

Dean came back within the hour.

"You first." 

I turn my laptop so he can see the screen.

"So I checked the records and ran background checks. A lot of missing reports. But that's normal for eloped couples. But I found this one couple. Tara and James Bolsen. Tara's sister filed the report. They got married two weeks ago. Tasha, the sister, said that she knew her sister was getting married. She insists that her sister calls her every day. And the night they got married was the last time they spoke. It's not much but it's something. Gary and Bella smith got married two days ago and it's too early to say according to the police reports and family statements but the situation seems to be the same."

"How did you access police reports?"

He asked with an raising brow.

"Um I grew up in the system. Learned how to hack state folders. At Least the digital ones." I say and he simply laughs.

"What about you?" I ask

"No cold spots, no ectoplasm, no EMF. Doesn't seem like a spirit. The Bartender said that they had quite a bit to drink. Said we did too." He laughed. "Housekeeper said something about the same thing happening before. I'm assuming she's talking about the Smiths. Kept complaining about the mess in which the room was. By far the only weird thing was that funky ass teilwood incense in the chapel. God that thing was bad."

I’m still confused "Ok wait firstly what's EMF?" 

He pulls out a weird radio antenna device.

"electromagnetic fluctuations. Usually goes crazy with demons and spirits around. This device detects it. It's homemade." He said proudly as I tried to make sense of the device in his hands.

"So it can't be a spirit then?" 

"I highly doubt it."

"Then what is it?"

"I have no idea."

"Wait the teilwood thing. Pass me my bag." I said. He grabbed my bag from the bed and tossed it at me. I quickly took out a book and started flipping through it. Until I found what I wanted. I

"Teilwood is associated to Norse mythology. So is Hydrangea the flowers in the bouquet. Pretty sure Ms Kripker is a Pagen." I said pointing to a passage in my copy of  _ ‘Deities and symbols’.  _

He looked at the book. His lips dangerously close to my lips. Ok yes last night was great and boy did I want a round 2. But his next comment completely distracted me.

"Or it could be an actual god”.

"You can't be serious. Gods exist too?"

"I think so. Dad had said something about killing one. Multiple mutilated children somewhere in Alabama, a Canaanite. Was taking sacrifices on his own. Maybe that's what's happening here. I mean if a Canaanite can be real I'm sure Odin can be real too."

"Firstly this is so weird it's cool. Cuz that means Thor is real. But if it is a god we're dealing with one of the twins. Freyr or Freya. Both gods of war, sex, marriage and I will have to search the rest."

"So best guess is Ms Kripker is an attention seeking Norse god who wants sacrifices. Ok how do we kill her?"

"Don't look at me, I'm new to this. And killing gods 101 is not a class I take." I said with my hands raised in defense.”

"So research it is then."

We spend quite some time on research. Me on the laptop and dean on the phone with god knows how many people. An hour, 4 beers and 18 phone calls later Dean finally had something.

"Brass blade to the heart at the hands of the sacrificial lamb. It's a long shot but that's all we got."

"Wait so only someone she's about to sacrifice can kill her?"

"Looks like."

"And how do we get a brass blade?"

"I've got a brass blade. Now I just gotta get myself sacrificed."

"You mean we."

"No I mean I."

"Umm, if you haven't noticed Mr Winchester the 'sacrificial lambs' are married couples. You mean we. The question is how do we get a brass blade if we are going to get ourselves kidnapped."

“Come on Red, a little faith? I can hide quite a few weapons on my person."

"Alright So now we just have to get married.”

"Never thought I'd be doing that." He said with a laugh.

"Me neither." 

~•/-\•~

While Dean went to get the weapons I got us registered. I bought the bouquet and everything. And waited for Dean to come back

"You ready for this?" I asked, a lil nervous. This whole situation was a little ridiculous.

"I guess?"

"This is so weird" I said just as Ms Kripker signaled for us to come to the altar.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen." I had no idea who she was referring to because the only other person here was the piano guy (who was apparently the witness as well)

"We are gathered here today to witness the sacred bond that is marriage between these two young beautiful souls.” she started as I tried to look at anywhere but Dean. This was too weird. Why was he So tall? The dude towered over me. Also he was sooooo hot. I definitely wanted a repeat of. Last night. “You may say your vows." That got me back to earth. Vows? Ok I seriously needed to work on keeping character if I Didn't want to blow my cover.

"Right vows. Um Dean Winchester-"

Dean glared at me. Damnit I needed to get it to-fucking-gether!

"Winchester? I thought his name was plant." Me Kripker said.

"Right plant is the official name. His um mother's maiden name. We wanted the family name to be Winchester." I said, trying to cover up for my mistake and dean just shook his head.

“Anyway. Never did I think I'd be getting married… but here we are." I give a nervous laugh. "But I...um...promise that you won't regret it. Because we are going to kick ass together." Dean stifles a laugh.

"Mr Winchester?” Na kriper turned to him expectedly .

"Mhm. Thea Reinfex. I hope to have great fun. And I promise to keep you safe in whatever is to come. Hey that rhymed!" He said as I burst out laughing and Ms. Kripker just shook her head.

"Rings?" she asked. And my eyes went wide. I forgot that. Dean did too. So he took a silver band that rests on his pinky finger and another band on his right middle finger and handed the latter to me. He then took my hand and slid the ring onto my ring finger and I did the same.

"Do you take each other to be your lawfully wedded husband and wife?"

"I do" we said in sync.

"Perfect I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

"Wait that's it?" Dean asked.

"Honey this is Vegas" shesaid making me laugh as Dean leaned down to kiss me.

After that we just took a bottle of whiskey and went back to the room.

"So Mrs Winchester. I guess now we wait."

"I have to ask. How did you get into this line of work? I mean your what? 23?24?"

He raises his head. A dark look in his eyes for just a minute before he smiles.

"I'm 23. Been doing this since I was 4. Something killed my mom. Since then my dad has been searching for it. And along the way we go around saving people hunting things. It's the family business."

"huh quite a family. So it's just you and your dad then?"

"Well I have a lil brother. His name's Sammy. He wanted out. He's now at Stanford."

"Holy shit. Ok I don't get why anyone would want out. Because this seems then again Stanford? Damn!" I say.

"Ya he has the brains." Dean says with a sad smile.

“So what’s your story Dean Winchester?” I said plopping down onto the bed.

“What do you mean?”

“Well you walked into a small town bar on your own and drank nearly 3 quarters of a bottle straight. And then we went to Vegas. People don’t do that unless they got something on their mind.”

“What are you my shrink?”

At that I laugh “Close, I’m a bartender.”

~•/-\•~

Dean looked at the girl in front of him. She looked so carefree. Her laugh reached her eyes and it was like she’d make him forget everything. And last night was definitely something. It was refreshing, having someone to lighten the mood. His dad was always serious. He was more of a commanding officer than a dad. And Sammy didn’t want yo hunt. She on the other hand seemed to be having fun. Maybe it was wrong of him to drag her into this. But she was right. He needed her atleast as bait cuz the Norse bitch needed couples. But right now her concern and curiosity was genuine and he wanted to talk to her. It was so easy to talk to her.

“When Sam left for college…. he ran away from home. My dad and him… they don’t talk. And it’s like we are drifting apart too. When I call him he doesn’t want to hear any hunting stories. He wants nothing to do with it. And there’s only so much I can ask about college. Now he barely picks up my calls and dad got a call and went to help out a friend…..”

“So you felt….alone”

He stayed silent. She was looking at him, not with pity but with understanding like she knew what it felt like.

“Well. We’ve all had our fair share of lonely. Though I really don’t understand why your brother wants nothing to do with hunting.” She looked away a second and then looked back at him. This time a smile plastered on her face. 

“You know I like to savour the moments I can get with other people. They usually don’t like me so I take what I can get.” 

She was leaning into him. She knew how to distract. But this girl in front of him was a mystery. All he knew about her was that she was a foster child studying lore and mythology while bartending at the local pub.

“Not so fast Red, I spilled. Now it’s your turn.” He couldn’t help but laugh at the groan that escaped her lips.

“What do you want to know?”

“Well for one how do you know so much about cars.”

“Ooh that’s easy. I’m a speed junkie. Well more of an adrenaline junkie. But anything automobile is my safe haven. My social worker had this sick 1977 C3 Chevy Corvette and that baby flew like an angel. He taught me how to work her, got me started.and I’ve driven many cars… and bikes but she will always be my first love. I learned how to drive on her.”

“What the hell is a guy with a C3 doing as a social worker?” He joked. He was truly enjoying this. Watching her bounce lightly as she talked about a few motorcycles she fixed and a mustang she blew up.

“You blew up a car?”

“Yes, well the guy deserved it. And he was treating her wrong. It was more of a mercy killing.”

At that he burst out laughing. He leaned in to kiss her, one hand cupping her face and the other on her waist. Her hands roamed his body as she felt each and every weapon hidden in his person. The gun on his waistband, the knives inside his jacket, the lockpick in his pockets, her hands traveled further as one and reached into his jacket and pulled out a knife. She then slowly started to down kissing his chest, one hand roaming his body while the other snaked the blade into her boot. They continued with the whiskey and the consummation of their marriage until he started to feel groggy. He could see her slipping and barely caught her, before they both collapsed onto the bed.

~•/-\•~

I came to, in a dark room. It looked like a basement. I was lying on a flat surface. And when I looked to the side I could see Dean on an altar beside me. We were both tied down and there were candles everywhere.

Behind the candles were bodies. Carved chests with the mark of Freya. And then I heard her voice.

"Ah I see you two lovebirds are finally awake."

I look to the source, surprised to see not Ms Kripker but the housekeeping lady.

"You!" Dean says accusingly.

"Yes darling. Didn't see this one did you?" She laughed.

"Son of a bitch." Dean spat.

"So what drugging whiskey bottles? That's your style now?" I said as I tried to shift her attention. As dean tried to reach for his knife to cut the ropes.

  
  


"Well that wouldn't be an issue if it was the old days. But with Christianity and atheism and what not…. had to lower my standards. Also honey I'm not stupid. I already searched you and got rid of all those lovely brass blades." She says giving Dean a pointed look. I quickly. Reach to my pocket to find nothing but a mint. Damn it. I can still feel the brass blade in my boot. But I can't bloody reach it.

"What about the flowers and th tielwood essence?" I ask.

"Well I gave it to Ms Kripker of course. Darling she is. Very easy to manipulate."

I can see Dean trying to cut the rope using the corner of the altar. I need to keep her distracted.

"But quite the operation innit? I mean the no. Of strangers that get married in Vegas. Easy to loose. No one to come looking. I mean you're having a feast arnt ya. But I will tell you what. We're hunters. We gank bitches like you. And right now I got a father in law who is looking for his son. And when he gets here he's gonna find you and let's just say… you'll be praying your dead." I said bluffing my way through this just as Dean managed to get up and attack her. He threw me a knife and I started to cut my ropes. I saw the bitch throw Dean across the room. I managed to get the ropes off and I grabbed the blade from my boot running towards her. She turned in time and sent me and the blade to different corners of the room. I'm pretty sure I landed on Jenna’s corpse. My necklace was still around her neck. I grabbed it as I saw Dean hit a wall. I needed to do something so I grab what looked like Tara's heels and hurled them across the room at Freya. She turned and stretched her hand as I felt myself being choked. She came closer to me and just when I was about to give up. Blood splashed on me. There was a blade peeping out of Freya's chest and she fell. Behind her I could see Dean with a big smile on his face.

"Told you I'd keep you safe" he grinned, giving out his hand. I took it grinning too.

"That was fucking amazing” I laughed at the adrenaline high. We may not have been able to save these six but atleast we stopped her from taking any more sacrifices. We just saved lives!

"Let's get the hell outta here."

~•/-\•~

I come out of the shower to see Dean on the phone.

"Dad. Yes it was a Norse god. Freya. She's dead now."

A pause

"Yes sir. I'll start immediately. Should be there in a day and a half."

Another pause.

"Yes sir" he said, cutting the call.

"So you're leaving." I said a little disappointment hitting me. I knew this was coming tho.

"Yup people to save. Monsters to kill. Dad to please." He said packing his bags.

"Rooms paid for till morning though so you can stay."

"Don't reckon I can come with."

"Sorry Red. Family business. But you take care. Stay out of trouble."

And with that he left.

I saw the marriage certificate on the side table.

Well considering I'm your wife I'm pretty sure i could count as family.

Shit I’m your wife.

"Oi Winchester" I called desperately

"I'm still your wife. A phone no. Or an address would dome good. Where am I supposed to send the divorce papers?!"

But he's long gone. I stay the night. And in the morning I pack my things and catch the 11 O clock home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Thank you for making it this far. I’d love to know what you think so leave a review if you can. Happy Reading


	3. Acquaintances and shotguns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are some more blanks filled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural. I only own Thea, the Vegas hunt and everything that is non-canon in this story.  
> I have a very bad habit of skipping the descriptions while reading and focusing more on thoughts and dialogue. So that is also my writing style. I am trying my best at descriptions. But bare with me pls.  
> Even though it is an account from my OC's POV I still wanna include third person pov for scenes that focus on other characters.  
> I’m writing this as my ideal but I’m open to suggestions and feedback. I’ll try me best to keep the characters as close to the originals. Feel free to point out any mistakes or plot holes or inaccuracies that you find and i will try my best to fix them.

November 2008

Highway 

“I can’t believe you got married and I never knew! And I can’t believe dad let you do a hunt alone at 23! And I can’t believe you took a civilian with you on your first hunt. Hell I can’t believe you let her drive your car.” Sam laughed with a beer in his hands as they both sat on

The hood of the impala. 

“Oh believe it Sammy. Dad had gotten a lead on yellow eyes back then and took off. You and I had gotten into a fight about me talking too much about the hunts. And I found myself in her bar. She was fun. Excited. She loved every second of that hunt. I never had the guts to tell dad. Thought he would have strangled me.” He said, looking at the redhead in the backseat of the impala. She had fallen asleep not soon after they started driving after getting him to promise to give her answers once she woke up.

“And you forgot about the marriage?”

“Yup. I figured she’d send me the divorce papers or something. But they never came and it kinda went to the back of my mind.”

Sam just scoffed.

“I can’t believe you man.”

“Shut up with the I can’t believes Sammy. If I here you say that one more time-“

“Well here’s another one. I can't believe we made it out of there”

~•/-\•~

Motel room

Thea POV 

I woke up on a bed. It was cold here. Which is weird. Because it’s never cold in Texas. I opened my eyes to see I wasn’t in my room. I was in some crappy motel. I was still wearing my clothes. The tank top was probably also why I was freezing. 

“Morning sleepyhead.” Dean said from the other bed.

It wasn’t actually morning. Seemed to be about 10 in the night. I had no idea why I slept off. Normally my curiosity would take over but the teleportation and the 8hr shift I went through at the gun range had me beat. 

“Hey. How long have I been out?” I asked getting up

“A little over five hours.”

“Huh? Well can I get those answers now?”

“Sure Red. How about over Dinner?”

”Don’t call me Red, Winchester. But yes good sounds great.I don’t know when I last ate. I don’t even know what the guck happened. Is teleportation normal for a…. what did you call yourself again? A hunter right. Is teleportation normal in a hunters life?”

“Ya I’m still trying to wrap my head around it. Don’t know if it was teleportation tho could have been time travel too. Can’t trust these friggin angels! What your do you think it is?”

I raised my brow. “Time travel? Last I remember, November 12th 2008”

“Good so teleportation it is. Don’t worry you’ll get your answers. I sent Sammy out to get food. Still eat like a champ don’t ya?”

“Please. who could ever give up good grease.” I said with a grin.

“Wait Sammy as in your brother Sammy. The Stanford kid?”

“The one and only.” Sam said walking in. Talk about the devil.

“You remember.” Dean stated ignoring Sam.

“I do. And you have impeccable timing. You sure just waiting outside for an impactful entrance.” I said. I got up to help with unpacking the food.

“Nah I’m just awesome like that.” I could see Dean visibly roll his eyes from behind Sam.

“So why aren’t you at Stanford?”

“Dropped out.” He replied with a slight sadness in his eyes. “People to save. Monsters to kill.” 

“That’s the exact thing he told me when he left.” I didn’t want to pry and thankfully that line earned me a laugh from Sam.

I grabbed a burger and a beer before taking a seat at the flimsy table. “Ok so how about y’all start filling some blanks. I heard talk about angels. They’re real?!” 

“Yup and they are massive dicks.” Dean said getting his own grub.

“So how’d you boys get mixed up with angels. Actually how’d you boys get mixed up in the supernatural?” 

“Looks like we’re giving her our life stories.” Sam commented.

15 minutes later and boy did I feel bad for these boys. Their lives are….. fuxking crazy. Sad, but also goddamn awesome. 

“So you’ve literally been to hell?” I said, still a little shocked.

“Yup” dean scoffed. The pain that flashed in his eyes was obvious. I didn’t ask about hell knowing damn well it wasn’t any of my damn business.

“And an angel pulled you out because you are important to god.”

He nodded again patiently waiting for me to process.

“And now Lilith, as in Adam's first wife, mother of all demons, Lilith is trying to break seals to get Lucifer up and running?”

They both have me a curt nod.

“Winchester how did you get yourself in the middle of the freaking apocalypse?” I laughed

“Beats me” Dean said, taking a swing of his beer.

“Hell how did I get myself in the middle of the freakin apocalypse?” This I whispered more to myself but it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Thea, I truly am sorry fo-“ Dean started but I interrupted him.

“Wait hold it there pretty boy. Not your fault. Blame the guy who brought me here. Who was that by the way and why? Why did they bring me into this? I mean we met six years ago. Spent 2 nights together. And that’s it. He literally could have gotten any random guy of the street and that would have been enough incentive for you to agree with your hero complex and all. Why go through the trouble of finding me?”

“I have no idea. All I know is that these angels are dicks and right now you are not safe.” Dean said. I could see he’s already blaming himself. God this guy really does have some major hero complex and self worth issues.

“Also what’s up with this Ruby chick?”

PDean was quick to answer this one.

“She’s a demon. Don’t trust her.” 

“Dean-“ Sam starts “She helped us today. You gotta stop this. She’s on our side.”

“She’s a demon for god's sake Sammy.”

“We are not doing this right now.”

“Like hell we aren't.”

“Dean”

“Fine.”

That got awkward fast.

“So what now? Where are we by the way. it’s friggin cold here.” I said trying to break the tension.

“Illinois. We’ll be going to South Dakota first thing in the morning. We got a friend there. Place to set up camp for a few days, figure things out.” Sam said getting up. “I’m gonna go for a walk.”

And with that he got up and left, leaving Dean and I alone. 

“Okay…..you mind if I borrow a coat or something?” Dean got up to search his duffle before handing me a green canvas jacket.

“Thanks. So if you died and went to hell does that mean we’re no longer married?” I tried to joke. Thankfully it seemed to work.

“I don’t know. No one really said. Till death do us part.” He said with a grin. “But why didn’t you ever get a divorce?” 

“Dumbass you didn’t leave me an address.”

It seemed to finally dawn on him. “Right sorry about that.”

“It was like you disappeared off the face of the earth. I mean I searched for a Dean Winchester everywhere. Then i figured maybe you gave me an alias aswell but all your fake id’s had names of band members. But I was still in college then so it didn’t really matter. A year later when I signed up for the army I told them it was one drunk night and never really saw you again. Kinda had that against me but I did pretty well in training. Then a year later I got called in because Dean Winchester Murdered 2 women and died? Told them I had nothing to do with you. It was hard but it worked. Then another year and I was called back from Iran for questioning with the FBI because you were not dead apparently. Again I made it very clear that I had nothing to do with you. I guess after that they kind of got the hint and sent me back. There was literally no way you could have contacted me in Iran so the FBI finally dropped it. And I stopped keeping track of you being alive or dead. Cuz i figured you were just faking it.”

I finished with a laugh while Dean cringed.

“Sorry you got dragged in to all my mess”

“Eh what’s life without all the mess? I rather enjoyed it. Watching that dumbass agent Henriksen realise I was a dead end again and again was always fun. Besides I figured it was something supernatural.”

“Shifter and the likes.” He said, confirming my suspicions. 

“Wait. So you joined the army? Never thought you’d be the likes.”

“Yes well after you left me with a taste of the real world, bartender and mythology professor seemed too boring to be career paths.” 

Dean scoffed at that.

“My father was a Marine”

“I’m sorry he died.”

“Me too. And again I’m sorry you got dragged into all this. I promise we’re gonna fix this and get you back to your life as fast as we can.”

“Meh. Take your time. Don’t have much of a life anyway. Also dude you've apologised three times already. This is really not your fault-“

“I-“

“I swear if you try and rationalize that it is your fault I will kick your ass right now. Chill out and stop blaming yourself for everything. Friggin hero complex. Also if you hadn’t introduced me to this World I’d be dead by now.”

“Wait what do you mean dead by now.”

“I’ve encountered more than Just a Norse god. Winchester. But I’m alive. Who woulda thought a lore and mythology degree combined with marine corps would save a girl’s ass. It’s like I was trained for this world.”

Dean just looked amused.

“You are one heck of a woman, Thea Reinfex.”

~•/-\•~

It took us 11 hours to reach South Dakota. The so-called place they got was a salvage yard. The guy who maned it was an old drunk who seemed to love the boys like his son. He was currently lecturing Dean on bringing a civilian into this life while I was looking around. The place was very impressive. A the collection of books on literally anything you could ask for, and there seemed to be ingredients? For god knows what l. There was a wall of phones labeled things like fbi, sheriff, etc. 

“Bobby holds down the fort.

Sam said from behind me.

“He’s the guy with all the contacts. Who everyone calls when they need help. He’s retired. But he’s like a father to us.”

“Ok fine she can stay with me for a while. Until those feathery Bastards decide to leave her alone.” Bobby said walking in. 

“Wait you guys are leaving?” I asked. I didn’t wanna be left alone with some guy I barely knew. But then again I barely knew Dean either. God my head was aching.

“We got a case in Detroit.” Dean replied. 

Wait a hunt “I want in.” I immediately said.

“Sweetheart yo-“

“Dean ex- marine. I can handle myself. I can help. I mean my major was lore. And if you’re truly that concerned about my safety, I will be with you two so you can keep an eye out.”

“You’ll get in our way.”

“I remember being an asset the last time we went on a hunt. And back then I couldn’t even hold a gun.”

“I like her,” Bobby said, moving to grab a beer.

“Not helping Bobby. You just said it yourself. It’s not safe bringing a civilian in this.”

“Well you already brought her in this.” Bobby retorted.

“I think she should come.” Sam said. I gave him a smile. I like him. 

“Fine but I wanna see what you can do and this doesn’t mean you are becoming a hunter.” Dean said, a little annoyed.

My smile just grew and so is my excitement. Boy this is exactly what I needed.

“I’ll go make her a few fake ids” Sam said as I followed Dean into the Salvage yard.

  
  


~•/-\•~

  
  


“Ok let’s see what you remember.” Dean says finding a clearing.

“Spirits”

“Salt, iron, salt and burn the body.” I say

“And what if they were cremated?

“Find an object they would attach themselves to. Or remains like fingernails, hair, baby teeth.”

“Shifters”

“Silver, skinwalkers too.”

“Vampires.”

“You said they weren’t real.”

“Well I didn’t know they were real back then. You gotta behead them. And dead man’s blood works as a toxin. Demon.”

“Well salt, iron and holy water works. An exorcism should send them back to hell.”

“Yup. I will get Sammy to give it to you. You’ll need to memorize it. You’ll also need to get an anti possession tattoo.”

“I already have a few memorised that seem to work. And tattoo sounds dope.”

“Wait where did you get an exorcism?” He asked with a raised brow.

I give a nervous laugh, “you are not the only hunter I’ve met Dean.”

“What do you mean?” He looked a little surprised.

“Winchester you should know that once people know what’s out there, it’s hard to oblivious. Every survivor I bet you has encountered the supernatural again. Sometimes it’s intentional, sometimes it’s not but it’s kinda hard not to notice the signs?”

“So who is this other hunter?”

“Jim Murphy. You see after you left, I couldn’t just go back to college. I wanted to know more. Do more. So I researched. Tried to separate fact from lore. Did my final project in recent hauntings, which led me to blue earth, Minnesota. Met the pastor at a funeral. Didn’t know he was a hunter then so I interviewed him. Asked him about cold spots and smells and he caught on to me, thought I was getting too close to the world. So he set me up with some basic defences and told me to stay away. Said I had a life ahead of me, didn’t need to do this. He was my final push to join the military instead.”

“Pastor Jim was good man. He died two years ago.”

“I heard.”

“He and dad were great friends. every time my Dad gotta hunt he didn’t wann drag his kids on,, he’d ship us off to Bobby or Jim. And then a Demon got him.”

Dean said, pulling out a knife from his jacket. “Well, demon knife works too.” 

“That is sick!” I commented examining it. It Was Beautiful with carvings on the blade and the Hilt. 

“Ok let’s see how your hand on hand combat is.” He said, lifting his leg into a roundhouse. I jumped back barely managing to evade it. Just in time to see his left hand come in for a hook. I blocked that and returned it with a push kick. Which he blocked by grabbing my leg. I could see him getting ready to flip me over. So I turned my body, forcing him to let go and came back with a knuckle swing that hit his jaw. His hits were hard. He was obviously holding back a lot of his strength. But he was harsh and I liked it. I was having fun and then he grabbed my shoulder and flipped me to the ground.

“You’re good. Bu-” He started but I cut him off by kneeing him in the groin and flipping him. 

“You were saying?” I laughed but that was cut short by him pushing me off and wrapping his legs around my neck keeping me in a chokehold. One I definitely couldn’t get out of. So I tapped his thigh to let him know I surrendered. He lot go of me and helped me up. 

“Like I said. You’re good, but out there you’re gonna be dealing with people with supernatural strength and speed. They are strong, they can teleport, they can throw you across the room. And you can never let your guard down. Not even around me.” 

I nodded gingerly, not knowing what else to say. I very well know of the impossibles I will be facing in my opponents. But I never really took that into account, he was right I needed to do better.

“Ok let’s see what you can do with a gun.” He said getting up. 

He comes back with a bunch of beer bottles and a shotgun. 

“Babe I was working at a gun range before we got here. I’m pretty sure I can handle targets.” I said taking the shotgun from it. He placed the bottles in a diagonal line. Each further than the one before. And I managed to hit each and everyone of them. 

Dean looked kind of impressed and for some reason I enjoyed the validation. I could see him holding back a laugh. We were having fun. It wasn’t not something I had done in a long time.

We did some more with different kinds of guns. Turns out I’m killer with a sniper, but my aim is not the best when it comes to throwing things. I’m good with knives and blades when it’s close range combat. But we both learned it the hard way that I should not be throwing knives, or shooting crossbows. He showed me how to use a machete. And let me tell you that is the sexiest weapon I have ever used. It felt good in my hands, not too light or heavy and boy was I looking to encounter some vamps.

It was almost dark when we got back inside. Dean turned to look at me. He seemed a little reluctant.

“You can come.” I can’t help it, my face was now sporting a huge goober grin.

“But hunting is not only the fighting. You need to learn all our protocols, how to maintain cover, how to make a fake id. Pick a lock-“

“I know how to pick a lock. And Hotwire a car. Breaking and entering, conning people, and gambling.”

Dean’s eyebrows arched.

“Do I even wanna know?”

“I grew up in the system?”

He just sniggered, “still if you wanna come then I’m gonna train you. I’m boss. And Sammy comes second. If I say run you better run as fast as you can. You here me?”

“Yes sir” I mock salute.

Bobby was in the kitchen and Sam was on his laptop. But something was wrong. Sam looked livid.

“You were dishonorably discharged.” He stated, jaw clenched.

Fuck. I should have expected a background check. But I let my face stay blank.

“I was” Dean looked confused.

“Why?” Sam asked. It was obvious he knew why.

“I shot my C.O.”

Dean’s eyes went wide.

“And you didn’t feel the need to mention it.” Sam said.

“There’s a lot more to it.”

“Then tell us. Because if you're going to hunt with us then we need to trust you.”

“Sam back off. Let her explain.” Dean stepped in.

I knew I wasn’t getting out of this. So I sighed and grabbed a chair.

“I’ve done a lot of bad things. Things I am in no way proud of, things I have spent the last 6 months regretting and feeling guilty for. But shooting My C.O. was not one of them. 

I get that you need to trust me. And you just gave me your entire life story yesterday. So I guess I owe you the same. I will understand if this is a deal breaker. But just hold off your judgments till you hear the entire thing. It’s a bad time to be a marine. The States are truly delusional. The UN is irrelevant with hegemony that’s happening. If you’ve been keeping up with world news then you know it’s bad out there. And if you think what’s known to the public is bad then you have no idea what’s going on off the books.

I signed up to be a marine thinking I wanted to do more with my life, you know, be of some worth, not just a washed up waitress in some small town. So I went. Graduated top of my class in quantico and went on tour to Iran. 4 years. Sent the first year on the field. Raiding the villages. Fighting the taliban. Then I got an offer. To join the interrogation cell. A remote location. Completely off the books. What I was told to do was get answers out of them. Any means necessary.”

“Torture” Dean started catching on. A dark look in his eyes.

“You tortured people?!” Sam asked a little shocked.

“Yes Sam. The US army asked me to interrogate people. Terrorists. Or people affiliated with terrorist groups. They weren’t innocent. At Least not in the beginning. I was put in a room with them and I would work them till they were ready to talk. Or until my C.O, James Garson. Would call me out. I never knew what happened after or anything. I just came to work everyday and left no questions asked. Only a handful of people that worked in the facility. A Jeep would pick me and a 3 others up from base camp and drop me back. Then they started bringing in more people. Women. Wives who were forced to join. Who had overheard their husbands and for the fear of god wouldn’t open up to us. I was asked to force them to talk. That’s when I started questioning it. I didn’t want to do it. And I tried to quit. I had a feeling that the authorities on top didn’t know what was happening. So I tried to jump ship. 

Garson found out. And he confronted me. Blackmailed me. With my sexuality of all things. Said he had proof of each and every liaison I had in the past 2 years. 7 of which were with women. Threatened to get me and all 7 of them dishonorable discharged if I even thought of going to the guys upstairs. So I worked for another year. Until I stayed one day. I don’t k is what I was looking for. I just wanted an out. I didn’t care about anyone else’s career. I was ready to go to the authorities. And I needed more proof. So I stayed to find more proof when I saw what happened. Garson walked into the room I had just left. To the man who was on the table bleeding and tired. Garson just went and sat across and his eyes flashed red. From what I learned from Jim Murphy. I knew I was dealing with a crossroads demon. He was making a deal with the guy. 10 years of freedom. A good life away from it all. 10 years in exchange for his soul. Either that or Garson would call me back the next day and I would continue on him until he finally broke and gave them the information they needed. And the man took it. I don’t know how many of the people I tortured, took the deal. All I know was that this was their playground. And I was unknowingly forcing people to sell their souls to hell. I had to stop it. 

So I Came back the next day. Carved a devil’s trap and tried to lure him in. Pro tip: always be sure the demons are alone. Because one of his lanky’s came at me. They had me for a few days. But I finally managed to get out, exorcised both his lankies, but he was tougher cuz holy water didn’t hurt him as much as it did the others. I had to shoot him 7 times until I finally managed to exorcise him. But My C.O. My actual C.O., the one who was possessed. He didn’t make it out. The other two Clark and Drew who were possessed by the lankies helped me get to the authorities. We had to say that Grayson was behind the entire operation and we were all blackmailed into staying there. We didn’t know it was off the books whatever. Of course nobody wanted this to get out.o the 12 of us who were a part of the operation where discharged. Told to keep our mouths shut. In exchange for not ending out asses to jail for the murder of James Garson.”

  
  


“So when you said you had handled more than just a Norse god you meant a demon?” Dean said, still a little shocked.

“Yup a ghost too. But that’s another story not as important.”

“How do you know Jim Murphy?” Bobby asked this time.

“She met him in 03 when she was doing her final thesis on hautings, inspired by our encounter a year ago. Padre noticed her asking out kind of questions and confronted her. Told her not to get into the world and have her tha basic knowledge to protect herself.” Dean explained.

“Good man he was,” Bobby commented.

“Well I ain’t judging. We have all done our fair share of bad. And she just single handed luv took down an entire demon operation saving god knows how many souls.” Bobby said before giving me a quick smile and getting up to leave.

“She tortured people!” Sam protested.

“I tortured people too Sam. Innocent souls. For ten years in hell.” Dean said and I raised my brow. “Later” he promised noticing my questioning look.

“Yeah but that was different.” Sam continued. Dean looked a little pissed.

“How Sam?”

“For you it was either torture or be tortured.”

“Sam she had her reasons. And she stopped it. She saved lives.”

“Technically she may not have. Your contract was in Lilith’s hands. Who is to say all those people’s aren't as well. Dean this is why we need to kill Lilith. And we can do that with Ruby-”

“We are not doing this now Sam!” Dean yelled.

“Fine” Sam countered and stalked off.

“Ok. So I guess I'll just check with Bobby when the next bus to Texas leaves.” I said getting up.

“What no. You’re coming with us. It’s not safe for you. Sam is just pissed that I trust you but not Ruby.” Dean said, coming to sit next to me. 

“Right. Thank you.” 

We sit there in silence for a while. It’s not awkward. I don’t understand it. But I feel safe with Dean. Excited. Energized. I can feel that familiar adrenaline rush and I don’t wanna go back home.

“So Hell?” I asked, a little wary. 

“It’s cool if you don’t wanna talk about it. I know I’m your wife but we spent only 2 nights together.” I joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

“You know that I was there for 4 months. But time works different there. It was more like 40 years.” My eyes went wide. 

“30 of those I spent on a rack. Where I was skinned and burned and mindfucked until there was nothing left to burn or cut. Then the next day I would be whole and they would start all over again. And every night, Alistair would present me with an offer. To get off the rack. And torture others. And I said no. For 30 years. But I couldn’t anymore. I broke. So I got off the rack. And tortured innocent souls for 10 years.”

There were tears threatening to fall from Dean’s eyes. And I just looked at him. 

“I can’t begin to phathom what you’ve been through Dean. But let me tell you something. You held out for 30 years. And even if you stayed the last 10 years. Those souls would still have been tortured. Maybe not by you. But by someone else. And I don’t think all the souls in hell are innocent. The ones that are innocent go there because of deals. And I’m sure you and your brother will find a way to stop the deals. And Know this. You have spent more than 20 years saving innocent lives. And you got out of hell and are still doing the same. Hell didn’t break you’re spirit. You didn’t let it. You’re going to get through this Dean. Don’t be too hard on yourself.”

I don’t know where all that cake from all I knew was that Dean deserved better. He blamed himself for everything and he needed to be told not to. 

“You know you stopped that son of a bitch from getting ,ore souls right. Stop blaming yourself. You didn’t know.” I didn’t say much else.

“I’m gonna crash. I’m assuming we leave at the assvrack of dawn again?”

Dean just chuckled and nodded and I made my way up to the room Bobby had shown me earlier.

~•/-\•~

  
  


I woke up in the middle of the night sweating. Knowing I wasn't going to get more sleep, I made my way downstairs and out to the salvage yard. My fingers were drumming on my thighs. I could feel the energy bubbling inside of me. I needed to get it out. So I started to run. From one side to the other as fast as I could. Skidding when I reached the fence. Then with a push I’d take of the opposite way. I don’t know how many times I did it but it seemed like the quietest way to get the energy out. When my body finally started to calm down I walked back in. But on my way inside I could see a tall figure walking out. It was Sam and he seemed to be on his phone.

“No Ruby, I’m done with that. We have to find another way to kill Lilith.”

Ruby must have said something as Sam couched the phone tighter.

“I don’t know. But I have to.” With that he cut the call. 

I tried to go before he could see me. But sadly he saw me.

“Thea.”

“Hi”

“How much of that did you-“

“Most of it.” I winced. I was already on Sam’s bad side.

“Right.”

“So you guys are trying to kill Lilith.”

“Yeah. If we don’t she breaks all the seals and lucifer brings hell on earth.” 

“Right Armageddon and all that.”

“So you really do trust Ruby. Why doesn’t Dean?”

“Because she’s a demon. Dean doesn’t like anything not normal. He’s too much like our dad, he sees everything in black and white. Ruby saved me. Am she’s helping me kill Lilith.”

“Seemed like you guys were fighting.”

“Like we told you I have demon blood in me. And it gives me certain powers. Ruby has been training me in using them. I can kill demons now. Without killing the person they are possessing. And if I work on it, I can kill Lilith. But Dean doesn’t want me to use my psychic powers. The angels told him it was bad. So now he thinks even god doesn’t want me to use those powers.”

“Wait you can kill demons without hurting the host. Sam that’s awesome!”

“Exactly. I have the blood in me and I can’t help it. So I’m trying to do something good with it Insteon ignoring it.”

“I’m sure Dean will come around. I mean the world didn’t accept the X-men at first but professor x didn’t give up. He showed them that the mutations could be used for good. Life has a lot of gray. He’ll eventually see it.”

Sam seemed relieved that I wasn’t judging him

To be honest I didn’t see the problem. I mean sure what he was doing wasn’t human or natural. But he wasn’t doing anything wrong. He was saving people.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Sam said.

“It’s cool. Coffee?” I asked as we made our way to the kitchen. We spent the rest of the night talking about Xmen which led to a full up geek out over comic books. Turns out neither of us had eaten dinner as Sam had formed out and I had gone to bed so I manage to whip us a few eggs with the coffee. I was finally starting to feel less alone. But I kept having to catch myself. I couldn’t get too attached cuz they could ask me to leave anytime. But this time if I left I wasn’t going back to he dump I called a life for the past six months. I was gonna steal a car, a machete some guns and knives and head out in my own to hunt. Hopefully I’d be kicked out only after I got a significant amount of training from Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Thank you for making it this far. I’d love to know what you think so leave a review if you can. Happy Reading!


	4. Gay Bars in the city.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So between heaven and hell and family remains the Winchesters spend a month continuously hunting. Now I didn’t want to skip to family remains because I figured I should probably record their first hunt to get to explore their dynamic. So this one is an original hunt.

Detroit 

Coroners office.

“FBI. Agent Stark. These are my partners Agent Lance and Agent Allan.” Dean said as we all flashed our fake badges.

The ride here had been long. But Dean’s Baby was a beauty and his music collection was amazing. Sam didn’t like the extra support Dean got on his music taste. He said that if I went on like this Dean’s ego was going to skyrocket. That theory was busted when Sam and I totally c-blocked Dean at a diner we stopped at.

The medical examiner looked up from her desk.

“Agents. How can I help you?” 

“Can you give us the details on the Mcgregor case?” I asked.

“Follow me.” she said walking into the morgue. She opens a case and pulls out the body of Markus Mcgreggor. And I mean just the body. It’s headless.

“Umm where’s the umm.” Sam started.

Understanding what he meant the M.E. Took out a cooler.

“Victim’s head was ripped off. No signs of struggle. Major blood loss.” 

“Lady, his head was ripped off. Shouldn’t blood loss be expected?” Dean asked.

“If the Blood was all over the crime scene then yes it would have been. But the blood in his body and found in the crime scene don’t add up to the normal capacity.” Dean gave Sam and I a look.

“Dr Harris, could you give me a copy of the autopsy report. Ours seems to have gotten lost in transaction.” Sam said leading her out. Giving Dean and I some alone time with No head Nick here. Dean immediately slipped on gloves and lifted the victim's lip, applying pressure on the gums. 

“This is soo cool” I commented. Yes screw me I like gore.

Dean just laughed.

“Not a Vamp.” He confirmed.

“Well we gotta pay McGreggor’s family a visit.” 

~•/-\•~

McGregor house.

“So your husband-“

“Ex husband.” Hillary Mcgregor interrupted Dean.

“Right.” Dean continued. “He lived here alone?” 

“Well yes. I moved out after the divorce. I live uptown with my sister.”

“I see. But you and Mr Mcgregor were still close.”

“Yes very. Our divorce papers recently went through and we had a party and all to celebrate it. And now..” she took out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes.

“According to the police report you were the last one here?” I stepped in. 

“Well yes. You see Markus couldn’t cook an omelet to save his life. And I couldn’t have him surviving only on burgers and that greasy diner nonsense now could I.” Dean looked a little offended which made me stifle a laugh. 

“I had brought him packed dinners for the week. He wasn’t home so I had just left them in the fridge.”

“Have you noticed anything weird. Like cold spots or…weird smells?” Sam asked from behind me.

“Well nothing out of The ordinary.”

“Did Markus have any enemies?” Dean continued.

“No. Everybody loved him. Well except for that old hag who lives up north. She’s been trying to get the council to shut down that club he loves. But she hates everyone there. And not enough to hurt any of them. I couldn’t fathom anybody wanting to do such a thing to him”

“Hillary. I have one last question.” I said. “You and Markus seemed to be so close, why the divorce?” 

“Well he liked willy of course.” I did not see that coming. The amused expression on Dean’s face indicated that neither did he and Sam.

~•/-\•~

Impala.

I was sitting in the back seat as usual because Sam says his legs are too long. But I’m closest to the cooler and I get to stretch my legs so that worked out for me.

“So according to Hillary. The club Our Vic was a regular In is a gay bar. Guess the name.” Dean said getting into the driver's seat.

Sam and I give him blank looks.

“You guys are no fun. It’s Desire.”

Sam just shook his head.

“It looks like a vampire attack. Maybe a Vampire gone a little crazy and ripped off the head? You remember Gordon walker right. Maybea ripper like him.” Sam said. He was flipping through the autopsy report. “We’re gonna need dead man’s blood.” 

“Alright then Sammy, you can break into the Morgue, while dean and I check out ‘Desire’. God I can’t wait to get my hands on this vamp. That machete is your trunk is just waiting for me to swing it” 

“You are not swinging it. Atleast not until you get more practice in.” Dean said and that earned him a frown from me.

“Cool, also only he gets to call me Sammy.” Sam said pointing at Dean. 

“Well too bad, I’ve gotten used to Sammy, so you should too.” I grinned

He just shook his head and smiled. I think he’s getting used to me a little.

  
  


~•/-\•~

  
  


We pulled up outside Desire. 

Before getting here I had managed to buy myself a makeshift wardrobe with a little help of Dean’s credit card and a lot from my shoplifting skills I hadn’t used since 2003. Which was basically a monkey suit (because as Dean so kindly pointed out “Fed’s dont wear jeans, Thea.), a pair of jeans, two t shirts i found at the thrift store, few pairs of underwear and a tooth brush. Dean was still lending me his green canvas jacket and a backpack. He had also lent me a handgun and a silver knife which I now carried in my belt and jacket.

“Ok wait.” I said as I leaned over to dean. I unbuttoned the first 4 buttons of his shirt

“What are you doing?”

“Well Dean-o, it’s a gay bar. I’m not exactly their type. So you’re gonna have to do all the sweet talk.” I said , ruffling his hair. I told him to leave his jacket open and let his chest show through his shirt .

“What?! I can’t-“ I didn't let him finish as I exited the car. 

I stalked into the bar leaving Dean no choice but to follow.

The place was.... not something I’m was used to. Country music played while men swayed on the dance floor. There weren’t many women here as expected. But there were some. Dean followed me to the bar.

“Hey cutie. What can I get you?”

It took Dean a second to realize the bartender was talking to him and not me. And that just made him even more uncomfortable. I can’t help but laugh at his expense.

“Hey man. Sorry about this one.” I said pointing at Dean. “He’s still halfway in the closet.”

“A first timer! Calls for a beer on the house.” He said winking at Dean. I let out a snort and Dean glared at me.

“What? I'm just here for moral support.” I said defensively.

“Now I’m gonna make my way to the bathroom. You see what you can get out of the bartender.”

“What! You’re leaving me here alone.”

“Dude, you’ve got game. Just because the gender changes doesn’t make it any different. You’ll be fine.” I said and Dean just started sagger at me.

“I’m starting to regret bringing you along.”

“Tell me Winchester, what difference would that have made. You still would have had to come here.”

“I- Sam- I’m not Gay!” He said trying to change the argument. 

I smirked “Sure ok.”

“I’m not friggin gay!” He whisper screamed again and that just made me laugh. 

“Whatever makes you sleep at night.”

“I’m not- why would you even think-”

I didn’t let him finish as I turned to leave.

~•/-\•~

He was going to kill her. She just left him. Of course gender changes things. He didn’t know how to flirt with dudes! And why would she think he was gay. He clearly remembers the night they had together. That was proof enough that he was definitely not gay. He wanted nothing more than to leave. But he still needed to get info. He had to suck it up and do his best.

“So is it always this hot in here?” That line usually led to some hot nights with ladies. Maybe it would get this guy to open up.

The bartender just laughed and handed him a beer.

“You really are new to this aren't ya. How’d you find out about this place?”

“Marcus McGregor.” Dean answered, taking a sip.

“Ah yes he. Had a mouth on him.”

That made Dean choke.

“So you knew him?” He continued trying to ignore that comment.

“Come on everyone knows everyone here.”

“Huh small place I guess.”

“There aren't that many of us. I mean most of these poor sods are still in the closet. Come here on Friday nights hiding from their wives. It’s been going on since 84.”

“Damn. So Marcus told me he was seeing someone.” Well technically his ex wife had mentioned Marcus seeing someone at the club.

“Huh not someone I know. What about you?”

“Me?”

“Ya, you here looking for someone?”

He was getting uncomfortable. “No. Nope not at all.”

“Then my shift ends in 10.” The bartender winked and Dean's eyes went wide. 

“I...um…. actually came with….. can’t leave her alone…..you know.” He said and left.

He found Thea in a corner talking to … The deputy?

“Agent Stark.” The deputy greeted him. “You look…. different.”

“Well we’re feds Collin. Gotta dress professional at the office.” Thea said with a wink. He could feel the deputy’s eyes on him. This place was creeping him out.

“Well we better get going.” Thea said breaking the silence. It was like she read his mind.

“Right. Agents.” The deputy turned to leave but stopped. “Um one more thing do you mind not mentioning this to anyone in the office.”

“Of course, deputy.” Thea said and pulled Dean outside.

~•/-\•~

Thea P.O.V.

“So you find anything?” I asked Dean. I felt a little bad for the poor guy. He looked a little shook.

“No. I bolted. I doubt he knew anything tho. Especially not something about what happened with our Vic.”

“Great so dead end.”

“What were you talking about with the deputy?”

“Trying to figure out who the regulars are. You and I were the only newbies in the past 2 months.” I said with a sigh.

“So unless our vamp has been camped out for 2 months and finally decided to feed. This makes no sense.”

At that exact moment we heard a scream. I followed Dean as we ran towards the source. It’s a back alley next to the dumpsters and on the floor lies the bartender with his head ripped off.

~•/-\•~

Motel.

“So beheaded, no blood and people say he left alone.” Sam confirmed after we narrated the events of the night to him. 

We had settled in a motel for the night. Sam had gotten here first with vials of dead man’s blood. He had also started on research.

“Well it’s not the first time.” Sam said showing us his laptop. “Back in 84’ string of murders all members of the gentlemen’s club, beheaded and drained of blood.”

“So vamp nest doing the same place twice?” I asked, confused.

“That doesn’t sound right. I don’t know man. I’m gonna get some shut eye.” Dean said plopping down on one of the beds.

I rolled my eyes and went to pull out the Couch. We had already played a round of Rock Paper Scissors for it. Dean was bad. But I was worse. So tonight I got the couch. 

“I’m gonna go for a walk. Call if you need anything.” Sam said leaving me with a snoring Dean. I take out my phone and switched it on. 17 missed calls from Rodney and 8 from Brad. Shit.

“Hey Rodney.”

“Thea thank god. Are you alright, where the heck are you.”

“I’m fine. Nothing wrong. Just some family emergency I had to take care of.”

“You don’t have family.”

“Well that’s harsh. I got an ex Foster parent back in Illinois who needed help. I’ll be gone for a while. I’m sorry I didn’t call.”

“You better be, I was worried sick.”

“Right, I need a favour. I don’t know when I’ll be back and I’ve already gotten an eviction notice. Could you clean out my place before my landlord throws my stuff away? I will come and collect it when I can.”

“Sure. Just keep in touch. And I’m putting you on sabbatical until you’re back.”

“Thanx Rodney.” With that I cut the call and went to sleep. I could probably get the guys to make a pit stop at Westross next time we passed through Texas. But whatever happened I was not going back to that life.

~•/-\•~

Sam and I spent the day researching the first string of deaths in ‘84 while Dean went to the sheriff's department to get more information on the bartender. It was slow. And I could see Sam getting frustrated.

“3 vics. 24 years ago. It sounds like a camp attack, but why come back now. Do they lurk around the bar? Waiting for people to step out or are in the bar. If so then why wait for so long. Why start now?” Sam said from behind his laptop.

“Beats me. Tell you what. Let’s interview the families of the vics. See if something weird happened back then?” 

“Sounds like a plan.”

Victim 1 had no living relatives. But he had a neighbor. She wasn’t much help tho. Said she was only 12 when he died. According to her he was a nice mine. A widow. But always had company over.

Vic no. 2 was openly gay apparently. His son in law said the family wasn’t too proud of it and tried to keep their distance.

Vic no.3 had a wife, Mrs Ecner who I quickly recognized as the old hag Hillary Mchregor was talking about. She was hostile to say the least. She ripped me one from bringing up the past instead of solving the break in she had a few days ago. Sam told her we were Fi and break Ins were the sheriff’s departments. She denied every connection to the gentlemen’s club. Said her husband had gone there only once. For one of his marine friend’s coming-home party. He didn’t come home after that. 

None of them noticed anything weird. And we were back with jack squat.

After another half hour of research tho, we finally had a break through.

“Check it out. The gentleman’s club used to be where Desire is now.” Sam said. “17 members. Shut down in 84’ after 3 deaths. I traced back each member. But guess what. I found our vamps. Couldn’t trace 6 of them. Their paper trail ends after January th 1985 when the last one left town.” 

“Well that’s something. So now we figure out who These guys are and where they’re hiding.”

“Yup. We’re gonna take ourselves a VAmp nest tonight.” Sam grinned.

~•/-\•~

Dean P.O.V.

He found himself back at the crime scene. The body had been taken and the place was warded with police tape. But that didn’t stop him. Dean started canvassing the area trying to figure out where the vamp came from. And then he saw a figure running right at him.

He immediately reached out and tackled the guy.

“Deputy Freeman?” 

“Agent stark. I thought you were a murderer or something. What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Dean said not letting the deputy go yet.

“I- I was just trying to see if we missed anything.” Dean could sense that he was lying. So he pushed the man down, applying more pressure.

“Tell me the truth deputy.” He said with a grunt.

“I-I- c-an’t. You’ll think I’m crazy.” The man looked scared as he stuttered.

“Try me.” Dean said, helping him up without letting go.

  
  
  
  


~•/-\•~

Thea P.O.V.

“I don’t get it. I’ve checked camera footage for inside the club and I’ve asked around but nobody has seen any of these guys.” Sam said . He was talking about the vamps from 1984.

“And why behead their victims?”

“Maybe they were rippers. You know, like Jack the Ripper. Unable to hold back and in their lust just ended up ripping the head off. But then why come back now and why are only 2 bodies down? If it truly was a ripper there would be way more.” I pondered. We had been at this the entire day and we still had no clue.

“I swear my head is about to explode. Dean says he’s going to check the crime scene again.” Sam said getting up.

“Cool let’s go. I seriously don’t understand how our vamp is doing this. Unless it’s not a vamp.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked

“Ok I might be way off. But what if it’s a copy cat. Spirits tend to relive their deaths right. What if a spirit is killing people in the way he died. Like a ghost copy cat killer.”

“So you're saying one of the vics from 84’is doing it.” I nodded a little excited.

“Can’t be. All of them were cremated. And how are they moving? Ghosts don’t switch locations.”

“Maybe the spirit attached itself to an object?”

“It’s plausible. Call Dean.” Sam ordered starting the Car.

~•/-\•~

Dean P.O.V.

“Start talking” he told the shaking deputy.

“I think someone is trying to kill me.” At this Dean looked confused.

“Jason, Marcus and I…. we were friends. Markus and I were more than friends. And this club. It’s been our home for so long. The one place we can be…. us you know. And then there was Mrs Ecner trying to shut us down. She’s been doing it ever since we replaced the gentleman’s club. She was trying to shut us down as well. She had set up the town meeting and everything. And we were just trying to scare her ya know. So we staged a break in. Messed up the house a little and we stole a watch and a few bottles of wine. And then the next day… Markus was… he was dead” the deputy was practically sobbing at this point and Dean had no clue on what to do. “Jason and I had this huge fight. We knew Marcus had the watch and when the sheriff searched his house they would find it. Connect us to the break in. Jason wanted to steal it. So while I distracted them he snuck in through the fire escape. And then yesterday he died. The same horrible way Marcus did. And I had to. I could have lefit there. But I took the watch off his wrist. And then it attacked me. The ghost of Scotty Ecner. You have to believe me. I know it sounds crazy-” the deputy kept on rambling but Dean quickly got into action.

“I believe you Freeman. Where is the watch?” Dean asked, the urgency clear in his voice. 

“I dropped it and ran. That’s when you tackled me.”

“Damnit,” Dean swore as his phone rang.

“Thea.” He said answering it.

“Dean! It’s not a vamp-“

“It’s a ghost I know. It’s attached itself to a watch that the deputy dropped, somewhere in this alley.”

“Dean we’re on our way.” Sam’s voice came from the other way.

“Guys you better hurry I got no salt on me. Only dead man’s blood and a machete.”

He said as the temperature dropped.

“Fuck Dean do not die.” Thea said.

“I’ll try my best. Get your asses here asap.” He could barely get that out before a headless spirit appeared in front of them.

“How’d you know who’s ghost it was? The dudes friggin headless.” Dean asked the deputy as he scurried to find something made of iron. 

“I don’t know, the army uniform and he died the same way Markus and Jason did. So I just assumed.” The deputy said. They slowly backed up.

The headless ghost shoved them further and the deputy went flying against the dumpster. Dean managed to find a crowbar and hit the ghost. It vaporised giving him a second to breathe and then it was back. With a swift gust of wind, the crowbar was out of his hand and the ghost's hand was on his throat.

“Get away from him freak.” He heard a shotgun firing and the ghost was gone.

“Thea thank frickin god. Where’s Sam?”

“He’s looking for the watch. Here” she threw a shotgun at him and one at the deputy.

“Loaded with rock salt. Repels the ghost.”

She handed Dean a bag of salt and he started on a salt circle.

“He’s back” came Thea’s voice. 

“You want more of this sucker?” And bam bam bam her shotgun fired. 

“Stay inside the circle.” He warned the deputy.

“Dean! I’m out of shells” dean rushed to help her. Firing beside her. But the more shots he fired the less effect it had. 

The ghost pushed him back and he fell into the salt, breaking the circle. The ghost then pushed Thea away and made his way to the deputy. Thea grabbed her shotgun and hurled it at the ghost. The iron in it vaporised it for a second but it was back. Dean stood between the ghost and the deputy. Ready to fight. Not sure how considering they were out of options. “Hurry the fuck up sam” he could distinctly hear Thea saying. And just on cue the ghost burned.

“Whoo! Perfect timing Sammy.” And Dean laughed as Sam emerged into the alley.

~•/-\•~

  
  


Impala

Next morning. 

THEA P.O.V.

As usual. I was in the back seat with the boys up front. Dean had explained everything to the deputy and given him their no. 

“So how’d I do? For my first, well technically second hunt with you.”

“Well you saved my ass.” Dean scoffed

“You bet I did, I’m telling ya, coincidently every skill I’ve learned till now has been skills that come in handy. It’s like I subconsciously trained myself for this job.”

“As much as I don’t wanna drag you into all this. You’re good. And you’re right, you seem to be safest with us. At Least from demons. We still need to find a way to rid us of those goddamn angels.” That was true. The angels just teleported me from my house. At Least if I was with them they’d know when I went missing.

“So I’m officially team Winchester?”

“Well technically you are a Winchester.” Sam joked .

“But there is one thing about this case that I don’t understand. Where did the blood go?” Sam said, rummaging through the files again.

“Huh.” He was right. “I mean homophobic copycat killer fits here perfectly. But there's no way ghosts can drink blood.” 

“Exactly.”

“Whatever it is. We yanked the ghost, no more deaths. Time to leave.” Dean said.

And with that we left..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thank you for mount this far. Please leave a review if you can. Happy reading!


	5. Family Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil canon divergence and a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own spn. I’m just writing fan fiction. If I messed up anywhere then let me know cuz I’m human and I overlook mistakes sometimes.

Ch 3

Impala, night.

“What are you doing?” Sam said waking up from the back seat. For once he had sent me to the front cuz he wanted to lie down for a bit. We were parked off the highway to catch some shut eye.

“What’s it look like we’re doing?” Dean said not looking up from the stack of papers in his lap. 

“Like you’re looking for a job.”

“Yahtzee.”

“Dude we just came back from a job like two hours ago.” Sam commented slowly getting up.

“Well adrenaline’s still pumping I guess.” 

“I’m not complaining” I said, letting them know I’m up too.

“So what do you think? Cedar Rapids, Tulsa or chi-town?”

“Look I’m all for working. I really am. But you got us chasing cases non stop for like a month now. We need sleep.”

“ I don’t” I chipped in. Sam gave me an annoyed look to indicate that I wasn’t helping. I just raise my hands in defence.

“We can sleep when we’re dead Sammy.” Dean said back in his paper.

“You’re exhausted Dean”

“No I’m not.”

“You’re running on fumes and you can’t keep running forever.”

“What am I running from again?” He whipped his head, now slightly pissed.

“From what you told me….or are we pretending like that never happened” 

I was going to assume the latter since the subject had only ever been mentioned twice.

Dean just confirmed that by completely ignoring what Sam said.

“Stratton, Nebraska. farm town. Man gets hacked in a locked room in a locked house. No signs of a forced entry.”

“Sounds like a ghost.” Sam said knowing he wasn’t gonna get anything else out of his brother. 

“Sounds like another monster that needs ganking.” I said leaning back on the door. 

One thing I miss about the backseat is stretching my legs. So I lifted them up and rested them on the dash. 

“Get your feet off!” 

I gave Dean a bitchface and took my legs down and rested them on his lap. 

“Whatever. Wake me up when we get there.” Sam said lying back down. I could see Dean’s triumphant smile.

By now you should know. It’s always Dean’s way or no way. He gives the orders. And as much as Sam and I will deny this, we always end up following. Atleast 90% of the time. The other 10% happens when we gang up on him.

In the past month we’ve been able to figure out how this dynamic works. 

Took us sole getting used to but until we solve this angel drama and prevent luci from rising I’m staying with the boys. After our first hunt we went straight on to the next. Whenever we had any free time Dean or Sam would take me to an empty ground or clearing to train. Sam got me to start running with him, much to my displeasure. We would usually run all the way to wherever we were training and dean would meet us there with baby. The usual was scaling a tree or a wall a couple of times followed by 50 pushups then target practice. Every time I missed I had to drop for another 50 which was rare with a gun. But I went up to 700 with the knife and the ax until dean would finally take pity and move us on to sparring. Sparring was hard. Because dean would use a lot of strength to get me conditioned to the hits of supernatural creatures. It was still not his full strength but by the end of it I would usually end up heavily bruised after. But I was improving. We worked with the machete which was my favorite part obviously. They tried to get me to practice with Sam to try and see if I ocould behead Sam at his height.

Within the next few months I had pretty much all the protocols embedded in my skull. Also figured out a lot of their non verbal communication. The silent signals and all. I had actually saved their asses a few times and them mine.

We had managed to swing by Westross and grab my things. All of which now sat in a big army duffle bag in the trunk of baby. I didn’t own much. A couple band tees and tanks, my leather jacket, my camp jacket, a pair of Dean’s sweatpants I never returned, his green canvas jacket, a few pairs of jeans, some army pants, my fed suit and ‘sensible shoes’ (tho I stuck to my combat boots mostly), a bit of paperwork, extra phones, the usual mini arsenal besides what I had on my personal and a small wooden box that contained anything one would consider of emotional value in it. 

The only things not in that box is my birth mother’s necklace that now has a silver ring that sits in the chain instead of the pearl that I lost in Iran. Well the clasp of the pearl. The pearl still sat in the box.

The ring hadn’t gone unnoticed by Dean. 

The biggest reason I kept it was to return it. And the reason it sat on the chain was cuz it felt empty. Also it came in very handy for picking up guys. (Drifters like the challenge of seducing a married woman.) that had earned a laugh. I had offered to return the ring. But he declined saying it suited me better anyway. I tried seven other times with no luck so now it sits on my neck.

But one thing I haven’t really admitted to is what that ring really meant. Because it represented the day I felt I had purpose. The first time I felt like I wasn’t only meant to be some waitress. The reason I joined the army: the reason I’m here. It represented the weekend I had the best adventure (and sex) of my life.

Rooming has been a problem at first. We didn’t really have the cash for two rooms so one of us was always on the couch. Well Sam and Dean were too big for the couch. So I usually would get it. That is on the nights I stayed in. Because most nights I’d catch a guy or a girl and go with them. Sometimes Dean would take baby and I’d get the bed. Usually Sam was just left alone in the room while Dean and I were out.. 

Originally this was a problem. Because they didn’t wanna leave me alone. Both boys were completely against the idea. But obviously I can’t go without sex. So I managed to convince them saying I would be back before five. If I went back and I wasn’t picking up my phone… then they could assume something went wrong. 

After the first few nights they had gotten more comfortable. After that it had somehow become a competition between Dean and I as to who could get laid more. The standing right now was Dean at 19 and me at 21. Which I was quite proud of. Dean usually said something about it not being fair that I played for both teams. But he lost that argument. You get disqualified if you catch an std. but till now thankfully neither had. 

Even though Sam wanted no part of it. Dean and I were still keeping him on our tabs. And based on the no. Of times he had sneaked off for a little too long I’d say it’s a say he was at a solid 7.

Not something Dean was particularly keen on. He had filled me in on his side of the whole Ruby ordeal and I had tried, keyword being tried to show him that things weren’t all black and white. After a point I just figured it was between the guys and my input clearly was doing more harm than good. So I shut up about it.

We keep the sappy stuff on low here. Even though Dean secretly loves chick flick moments, we’ve been avoiding those. Both brother’s seem to want to ignore all of that and move past it. And I am definitely not complaining. I enjoy the banter and the constant teasing. Things were light and fun. 

But hunting was a whole other story. At first they were careful. Constantly babying me. Even after a I proved myself in our first hunt. And then I took out a vamp nest on my own and got myself in hell of a lot of trouble.

  
  


__

“WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?!” Dean yelled. He looked beyond pissed. The no.1 rule of me hunting with them was that he called the shots and I followed orders. And right now O had just disobeyed every single order. For me it was more impulsive. They had been on 3 hunts and Dean had made me take the backseat on each one of them. Left me in the motel when he and Sam went to gank that ghoul in Colorado. Or left me to babysit one of the victims while they went after a werewolf. I couldn’t take it anymore and my impulse had finally taken over.

“I was thinking these vamps are going to kill that poor girl and someone needed to stop them.” I reasoned.

“And why the hell didn’t you call us?”

“You had just scored that waitress and you weren’t picking up. Neither was Sam. I saw the vamp kidnap the girl and I didn’t really have much of a choice.”

“You didn’t have a choice! Anything was better than taking on a whole nest of vamps on your own!”

“But I’m alive aren’t I?”

“Barely!” Sam said from behind me as he stitched the gashes on my back. I gave him a glare.

“I told you to head back to the motel. You disobeyed a direct order.” Dean said, grabbing my attention again.

“I saved a life.”

“You risked your life.”

“I’m not a little girl. I can handle myself! I'm good. Hell, I'm a better shot than Sam! No offense Sam.” 

“None taken.”

“You need to stop treating me like a child Dean!”

“Well you are behaving like a child! You’re benched. No more hunts. You stay in the car or in the motel and that’s that.”

“You can’t do that. I’m a grown ass adult.”

“Then act like one!”

“Ok this clearly isn’t going anywhere.” Sam stepped in. “Dean, she's right. You can’t just bench her. She’s good. She just took on 6 vampires alone. And came out! We can’t keep pushing her back. She wants to hunt. So let her hunt.” I smiled triumphantly knowing that Sam was on my side.

“And that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook!” He said as my smile faded.

“I’m sorry that neither of us picked our phone and that will NEVER happen again. But going in alone was stupid. I get that you want to be more involved and fine we can do that. But you have to prove that you’re willing to trust us. And when we say no you follow.”

Dean and I weren’t too happy but we found a compromise. A middle ground. And hunts became more fun once they started treating me like an equal more than a subordinate. But Dean still insisted on training me.

  
  


~•/-\•~

  
  


We pulled up in front of the farm house. It looked very old. There was a for sale sign in the front. It took me 3 minutes to pick the lock and we started scanning the place.

“Boy, three bedrooms, two baths and a homicide. This place is going to sell like hot cakes!” Dean said.

I gave him a snort as I followed them into the kitchen and started searching cabinets.

“Hey check this out.” Dean said, pointing at a sealed crack or something on the wall. I tap it confirming that it’s hollow. 

“Probably a dumbwaiter”. Sam said dismissing it. “A lot of these old houses had ‘em”

“Know it all” Dean snorted.

“Where does he even come across such random information.” I asked dean.

“What?” Sam asked

“What?”

“Never mind” He said moving on as dean and I shared a silent laugh.

“No bloodstains. Fresh coat of paint. This is a whole bunch of bubkes. Needles all over the place.”

“Yeah power lines.” Sam ran emf while I opened a cabinet.

“Gah!” Standing in front of me was a single semi-bald doll head on the floor with the paint all messed up.

“Well that’s super...disturbing.” Dean said behind me.

“Think it got left behind?” Sam asked from my other side.

“By whom?” I asked.

“Unless Bill Gibson likes to play with doll heads.” Dean said, earning him a chuckle from both Sam and I. That’s when we heard cars approaching. 

“Well fuck.” I said looking out the window at the approaching car and moving truck.

“I thought you said this place was for sale?” Dean asked Sam.

“Yeah, Apparently it’s not.” 

We stepped out of the house and the first thing I heard was some teenage girl asking her dAd who we were. There were two men, a woman and a teenager. 

“Can I help you?” The older of the two men asked approaching us.

“Hi. Are you the new owners?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. You are?”

I immediately fished out a fake badge from my pockets. As usual,we were always prepared with a cover.

“This is Stanwyk, Hudson and I’m Mr Babar. County Code enforcement.” Dean said as we flash them our badges.

“We already had the building invested last week.” The man said looking at us a little skeptically. “Is there a problem?”

“asbestos in the wall. A gas leak. I say we got a problem. Yeah.” Sam replied this time.

“Asbestos? Meaning what?” The lady asked us. 

“Meaning until this place is up to code. It’s uninhabitable.” 

“Wait Wait Wait. You're telling us we can’t stay here?” The guy said . He looked pissed.

“It’s a health hazard. You don’t want to.”

Dean said.

“Hold up we just drove 400 miles.” The other guy said

Den just sighed “There’s a motel just down the road. Till this gets cleaned up. I suggest you stay there.”

“And, What if we don’t?” The older of the two said. I was getting 

impatient.

“Seriously sir. It’s a health hazard. You will literally be putting yours and your families health at risk.”

“If you don’t leave. You get a fine or you go to jail. Pick your poison” dean gave the man a pointed look.

The family exchanged glances until the older man finally agreed to leave for one night. The daughter was not at all happy about it. She seemed a bit too….. spoilt. But I gave the boys a triumphant smile as we watched the family get back into their cars.

“So what’d the housekeeper say?” I asked climbing into the backseat. We had played Rock Paper Scissors to see who got stuck with laundry. Guess what. It was me. 

“Nothing much. She found his body in pieces everywhere. Wife died of childbirth, daughter hung herself 20 years later. Both cremated. No cold spots or moved items.she said something about rustling in the walls. Like rats. But she never saw one.” Sam filled me in as Dean grabbed the bag I had with me fishing out a burger. 

“We’re gonna give the house a long proper once- over.” Dean said with his mouth full.

We drove back to the house to see the lights on.

“Crap. What do we do now?” 

“Man I hate it when people decide to be smartasses!”

“Quit whining we need a game plan!” Sam hissed. “Ok Sammy what do we do?” I said with an eye roll.

“We could tell them the truth”

“Really?” Dean looked a little hopeful. “God that would make this easier.”

“Nah not really”

At that moment we heard a scream. I looked at Dean and he gave me a nod. With that we got out of the car and ran towards the house.

Dean started banging on the doors. The younger man opened it.

“We heard a scream. What’s going on?” Dean asked frantically

“You three!” The dad said “Did you touch my daughter!”

I looked at Sam confused. I also noticed a boy around 11 for the first time. 

“What? No!” dean said a lil confused.

“Who are you guys?!”

“Relax please.” Sam said in an attempt to make things better. There was no easy way of doing this. “You have a ghost.”

This earned some interesting responses from the kids.

“I told you” the girl said to her dad while the boy immediately said it’s the girl in the walls. Before I got a chance to question them the dad stepped forward.

“What are you guys playing at?”

“Listen man. Your family is in danger and you need to get out of the house now!” I stepped forward making eye contact with the dad so he knew how serious I was and at that exact moment the lights went out.

“Nobody move!” Dean barked pulling me back. There were some distinct barks. “Buster!” The Boy screamed as the dad and the other guy ran out looking for the dog. I mentally sweared and ran behind them as Sam and Dean followed. Outside was a trail of blood that lead to their moving van, on which was scribbled too late. The kids and the mom came out and the dad immediately told them to go back inside. Sam and I shared a look and I nodded running behind the family and getting them inside.

Two minutes later we were leading them all out. Dean instructed them to go to the motel he told them about. 

“What are you guys going to do?” The older man asked.

But Dean was too distracted to answer. 

“Oh come on.”

Baby’s tires were slashed. 

“God hell no! I’m going to kill this Bitch!” I said running behind dean to inspect all the damage that was done to his beauty.

The dad and other guy rushed to check their cars. Sam opened the truck.

“The guns are gone. Everything is gone.”

Sam said looking a little panicked.

“How the fuck did she take an entire arsenal!” I asked, looking at dean. Both the dad and other guy confirmed that their tires had been slashed too.

“What kinda ghost messes with a man’s wheels!” Dean was beyond pissed.

We heard the teenager scream “she’s there!” I turned to see where she was looking but nothing was there.

“Dude what the fuck is a ghost doing outside?” Sam asked flashing a torch at the fields.

“I got no clue but we’re not staying to find out. Everybody inside!” Dean ordered.

“What no. We need to get the hell out of here!” The other guy said. 

“And how do you plan on doing that huh?” I retorted extremely pissed. These guys were getting on my nerves.

“She’s hunting us. Everybody inside now!”

We went in and I immediately ran for the kitchen and grabbed salt. Sam and I started working on a salt circle.

“Inside the salt circle. It’s the safest place to be right now.” Dean said looking for iron in the fireplace.

“Safe from ghosts?” The dad scoffed

“Yes as a matter of fact!” Dean said a little insulted.

“Okay I’m not listening to this. I gotta get my family and go.”

“Nobody’s going anywhere until we kill this ghost!” Dean yelled.

“Sir please.” Sam said stepping in. His diplomatic skills and puppy eyes mostly tended to do the trick. “This is what we do…. trust us.”

“You kill ghosts?” The kid asked, impressed.

“Hell yeah we do!” I grinned 

“Like scooby-doo?” I looked at Dean giving a soft chuckle.

“Better.”

Sam started asking the teenager if the girl she saw looked like the pictures he had of the wife and daughter. She said it was the daughter and the kid confirmed saying that was the girl in the wall. Sam explained to the family how the daughter killed herself while dean and I started speculating whether the maid got it wrong or was her spirit attached to something in the house. 

“You wanna babysit while we go check it out?” Sam asked but my focus was on the other guy. By then I was pretty sure he’s the uncle and he was definitely the douch bag in horror movies that gets himself killed by not believing in the threat.

“You got a problem man?” I asked 

“Yeah I’m not gonna Wait here while some hillbilly bitch comes after us.” 

“It’s a spirit and No one going anywhere” Dean said from behind me.

“Yeah and you gonna stop me?” The man asked and I snapped. I pushed him against the wall while the dad came running trying to diffuse the situation. Dean reached us first .

“Listen man I got a gun. Get your ass back in the circle before you have three holes.” He whispered in the guys ear before shoving him back into the circle.

“You don’t have a gun.” Sam said walking to us.

“He doesn’t know that. And I’m not letting anyone die tonight!”

Dean stated. I for one wasn’t going to mind if this dumbass got a lil spooked. But saving people hunting things. That’s the job so I sighed and got back to work.

Sam and Dean went to check the attic as I stay down. The biggest reason I stayed was cuz I wanna keep an eye on lil old dumbass uncle here. 

“So this magic salt force field. Does it need to be kosher or-“

“Knock it off Ted!” The mother said pissed.

“Listen Ted. I’m trying to save your ass here. Now if you don’t shut your damn mouth-“ I was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

“What was that?” The teen asked. And there came the ghost. She was pale and bony and extremely dirty. And kinda creepy. If i didn’t deal with ghosts on a regular basis, I’d be kinda scared. Tho right now I’d have felt a hell of a lot better if I had my shotgun.

“Mom?” The teen said, panicking, sticking close to her mother, as the ghost got closer.

“Everyone calm down. She’s a ghost. She can’t get in the circle.”

Except the ghost did get In the circle.

“You said ghosts couldn’t get past salt!” The teen yelled.

“Well she’s not a ghost!”

“Shoot her! Shoot her” Ted was yelling

“Ya Dean was the one with the gun. Well technically he was bluffing. The bitch stole our arsenal.” The girl attacked me and I yelled for the family to run. I started blocking the girl’s hits and she almost got me when Sam flashed her with his flashlight. She screamed and ran.

~•/-\•~

“So it’s just a girl?” Sam asked

“Ya man it’s not any girl. It’s psycho nell. People are crazy.” Dean replied

“Who do you think it is Rebacca?”

“ah man she’d have to be 50.”

“Whatever it is we have to get these people out of here” I said as the dad came stumbling back.

“Hey you ok?” He asked me

“Ya.”

“You need to get your family and leave.” Dean yelled at him. And he nodded.

“Come on we’re leaving. Ted. Danny. We’re leAving.” 

Ted carme back. But they couldn’t find the kid. I could see the mother panicking.

“Brian where is he?” She asked her husband.

They called out his name more but he was nowhere to be found. Dean convinced them to go to the shed hide there. Then Brian and Sam searched outside while Ted, Dean and I went inside. 

We tried our best but struck out. Dean started searching the walls looking for how she was moving around. I grabbed a few knives from the kitchen as Dean managed to find an opening. Dean led us while I covered them from the rear. A few turns and we found a hole in the ground.

Ted looked disgusted “You’re not seriously going to go in there are you?” 

“Well you’re not going to.” Dean shook his head.

“Dean, I could.” I offered but he shot me down and jumped. While he snooped I heard shuffling and before I could do anything the Bitch was on me.

I immediately went for one of the knives and tried to push her away but it was futile. There wasn’t much space and I fell banging my head. Ted came after her but she attacked him, almost killing him when I grabbed her from behind. But then something hit my head and it all went dark.

~•/-\•~

Dean P.O.V.

He got out to find her missing and Ted’s body on the ground. He screamed for her but in vain. He doesn’t remember how he made his way back to the shed. But he did. 

“Dean-Dean calm down. We’ll find her.” Sam tried to comfort him. How could he. It was his fault she was in all of this in the first place. He promised to keep her safe. He had to find her. And he knew he had to calm down to do it. it took everything in him to calm down. But he was going to find her.

He could see Brian wasn’t doing so good either. Their wife had mentioned something about an Andy who died. So Dean figured that until Sammy came back he was going to help Brian.

“Andy you’re son?”

Brian scoffed. “Yeah he got himself killed in a car accident last year. Nearly tre me and suze apart. Still is.”

“I’m sorry man.”

“Moved the family here. Fresh air fresh start. Not even my line. Marriage counselor. What could go wrong in the country right.”

“I will get your son back. I promise you I will get them both back.” Dean said with conviction. He wasn’t going to let her die. He brought her into this life and he would be damned if he didn’t protect her.

~•/-\•~

  
  


I came too in a tiny dirty space under the house. I was tied and gagged and when I turned my head I saw Danny.

I gave him a nod to reassure him that I would get us out of here. Grabbing one of my knives I started working on the ties. That’s when she entered with a big rat. She ran to Danny and I tried to say something to distract her but words weren’t coming out through the gag. And the distinctive sounds I made weren’t enough. She dangled the rat in front of the kid's face and he screams. She then moved it and snapped its spine before biting into it. Which made me wanna gag as Danny screamed. Then the guy came in because Plot twist there were two of them. Not something I was happy about as the first thing the guy did was come to me. His hand reached my face as he started stroking it. I desperately wanted to gag but I focused on working myself free. Finally I cut the ties loose and reached for my flashlight. The light made them squeal and run. And i quickly got to work on Danny’s ties. It was only then that I actually noticed the stab wound on my abdomen. But the adrenal made me bear the pain, ignoring it as I worked Danny free. We made a run for it looking for a way out when we bumped into Dean. 

“Hurry before he comes back.” Danny warmed.

Dean looked confused. “Who’s he?”

“Her brother” I said just as someone attacked Dean. Take him that way, find the girl I will handle the guy.” Dean yelled as I led Danny out. We climbed a bunch of sheets to reach Sam and Brian who immediately ran to hug his son.

“Sam, he needs help.” I told the younger Winchester who gave me nods instructing me to get the other two to the shed before jumping in. 

Danny, Brian and I ran to the shed. But the Bitch was already there. The shed was broken and she was attacking the mother and teen. I grabbed her by her legs and dragged her out. I finally managed to tackle her and grab her knife. And seven swift stabs later she was no longer breathing . 

  
  


Dean and Sam finally came out and I held them both in a hug.

“You’re hurt?” Dean said noticing the blood oozing from my abdomen.

“Yeah. Where’s Ted?” I asked looking around.

“He didn’t make it.” Dean said. I could see the guilt in his eyes. And I could feel the guilt in me. 

Fuck! I was supposed to protect him.

FUCK. 

The boys managed to find our arsenal and started working on the tires while I sat on the steps with the kids. Sam had managed to stitch me up and we were almost getting ready to leave before they called the police. I looked at Danny and Kate. Kate was still a little in shock but I knew Danny was gonna remember this. It was going to haunt him.

“Hey kid.” He looked up at me. “I know what you saw down there. It wasn’t pleasant. Far from it actually. And it’s ok to be scared.” He nodded slowly. I could see it in his eyes. He was on high alert. God I’d be surprised if this kid didn’t end up with a phobia of rats and small spaces.

“Here.” I said handing him a fake card my no. on it.

“If you ever feel scared. Give me a call….. and um just stick with your family. Helps me feel safe.” I said before getting up and making my way to the boys.

~•/-\•~

“So they were basically the product of incest. Locked up their entire lives in the

Walls of a house. Huh.” I said as I leaned against baby.

We were parked under a bridge as Sam and Dean explained what had taken place. Sam had done a food run and handed us burgers. Dean opened his burger and after one look closed it up.

“You ok?” Sam asked, looking at his brother. He never turned down food!

“You know. I felt for those sons of bitches back there. Lifelong torture turns you into something like that.” Dean’s expression was dark. And I couldn’t bring myself to look him in the eyes. I knew what was troubling him and I knew I was exactly the same. 

“You were in Hell Dean.” Sam said trying to stop Dean from feeling uilty.

“What you did there….. you’re not like them.”

“You’re right.” Dean said shaking his head. “I’m worse.”

I just looked down. 

“They were animals defending their territory. Me? I did it for the sheer pleasure.”

Sam looked a little confused and shocked.

“I enjoyed it.” He said, disgusted in himself.

“They took me off the rack and I tortured innocent souls for the sheer pleasure of it. I did it because every time I tortured the a soul, the pain I felt….. just slipped away. And no matter how many people I save, it will never make up for this. It will never fill this hole.”

“You’re right.” I said breaking my silence.

“You’re not the only one Dean. But it was torture or be tortured for you. I chose it. I claim to be blackmailed. But the truth is that was after a year. I tortured people. Innocent people in all attempts to get information. And I enjoyed it too. Hell I didn’t take on those vamps to save the girl. I was alone and anxious and I wanted to take them on. Six to one. I enjoyed it. Swinging my machete on their necks. The horror in their eyes the resonance of their heads rolling off and their blood splattered everywhere. You guys do this to save people. Because you were raised to do it. I do it for kicks. I enjoy it. Saving people is just a happy byproduct.” Both their eyes are on me. “I just stabbed a girl 7 times. She was dead after the first two. Dean you were in hell. Sam has Demon blood in him. We all have darkness in us and that is not going to go away. So what we’re gonna do is cling to our humanity. We’re gonna cling to each other. Because you make each other human. You make me human. I’m scared of hunting alone because I know I will go darkside. But with you both we focus on the light. On the teasing and the silly contests and saving people.” There was a slight smile on their faces. “We’re gonna get through this. Together. Focus on light and keep each other grounded.” 

“You bet we are” Sam said pulling us both in a hug.

“You know Red. I’ve known you for a month. But for a sister in law, I could have gotten a lot worse.I always got your back.” Sam said looking at me with his puppy eyes. I punched him 

“ And I got yours, Winchesters, and Sammy don’t start calling me red..” I said getting back in the car.

“Hey Dean. Can I drive?”

“Hell no.” He said getting into the driver's seat.

I grin knowing we’re gonna be ok.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Thanks for getting this far. Let me know what you think. Happy reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be long. And I’m gonna try my best to develop a time table. Give it a few chapters and I will fix days for my updates. But guys please do review. The reason I write is because I have an ideal that I like. If you guys like it too then let me know. If you don’t then tell me what you don’t like. Also I need to work on my writing skills so I’m open to criticism and tips. Help a girl out pls. If you plan on clicking next chapter then thank you so much. And if you plan on leaving. Then thanx for giving me a chance.  
> Angsty


End file.
